How did we get here?
by ICPinkFuzzyBunnies
Summary: Zac is having problems and Nikki is helping. Lightening strikes and they vanish. Did they land in Baltimore/1962?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the movie "Hairspray" or it's characters._**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

_Zac ran a hand through his hair. I was all getting to him. Paparazzi, fans, Vanessa, talk shows. He needed a break from it._

_He looked at the clock. It was 12:15 a.m. in California. It would be 3:15 a.m. on the east coast. She would be in bed, he was sure of it. But he needed her, she would understand._

_Zac picked up the phone. He had her number on speed dial. He was the only one who knew it, as the paparazzi hadn't gotten a hold of this information yet. He hit the button and pressed talk. The phone dialed and he heard it ring. Once. Twice. If she didn't pick up after the third ring he would hang up. Half way through the third ring he could hear it being picked up._

_A sudden wave of panic washed over him as he though, What if someone else answers. He relaxed when he heard her groggily say, "Hello."_

_"Hey Nik, it's good to hear your voice," he said with a sad smile on his face._

_"Zac? What's wrong?" She heard the sadness in his voice. She sat up and looked at the clock. 3:17 a.m. Now she was scared. If he was calling this late it had to be bad._

_How did she know something was wrong? he thought. Answering his own question in his head he heard, Because she's your best friend stupid. Oddly enough, the voice in his head sounded like Elijah Kelly as Seaweed J. Stubbs. He said aloud, "It's just all getting to me!" He broke down and let all his frustration out. "I can't keep going like this Nik. The pressure of it all. No one seems to care what I really want or need. They want this image of me that they've made up in their heads. I just want to feel like me again."_

_Nikki just let him go. Listening, as she always did, waiting for him to run out of steam and let her speak. He stopped, "What can I do to help?" This was how she was with everyone, and why Zac knew he could count on her._

_"I need to get away for a while. Can I come to see you?" He knew she would say yes. Asking was just polite._

_"Of course you can. But," she said. "But", he didn't expect "but". Man, I'm such an ass. I shouldn't have expected Nikki to drop everything for me. He decided he should apologize to her. Resolving himself to this he heard his name._

_"Zac? Earth to Zac? Are you still with me?" She sounded very worried._

_"Yeah Nik, I'm here," he said, coming out of his reverie._

_"Did you even hear what I said to you? Or were you too busy berating yourself for assuming I would say yes?"_

_"You know me too well. Okay, so what did you say," he asked. Smiling because she truly was the only one who could read him so well._

_"I had said, of course you can come here, but I'm just worried about paparazzi. You know we have them in New York, too."_

_"I know. I just need to get away. So, you don't mind if I come out. I would hate to put you out" Zac was starting to feel much better._

_"Zac, you won't be putting me out. Besides, my family will love seeing you again," she told him._

_"Are you sure they won't mind. I mean, I know you guys just got done with that craziness in the Islands. By the way, I knew you would win. Congrats!" Zac had always had faith in her with that._

_"Thanks Zac. That means a lot coming from you. And yes, I know my family won't mind. So, when do you want to come out?"_

_"Is tomorrow night on the Red Eye, too soon." Zac asked._

_"No Zac. Get it all arranged. I will meet you at the airport," Nikki said. She would do anything for him. "I think it would be easier to fly into Newark. Better chance of avoiding paparazzi."_

_"Sounds good. I'll see you soon sweetie. Thank you so much for everything," he said, pleased she was so willing to help._

_"You are so welcome. See you soon," she said. She was glad she could help. "Get some sleep Zac! Goodnight." She waited for his response to hang up._

_"Sweet dreams, Nik. Goodnight." They hung up. Both went to bed. Nikki went right back to sleep. Zac took a while longer, but fell asleep, finally able to relax._

__________________________________________________________________________

_The next day, Zac prepared for his trip. He only told his parents where he was going. They understood, agreeing to look after his apartment and get the mail._

_He told Vanessa he was going away for a while, just not where he was going. She was probably the only person who knew what he felt like. She was under the same pressure was. With the hype of HSM3, the two of them had been shoved in to the spotlight._

_Very few people know that they were a couple just to boost the publicity for the HSM/Disney franchise. They were good friends, but that was all. At least in private, in public they were pretending to date. Always performing, trying to convince the world the fantasy was real. Once HSM3 was out on DVD a very public break up would take place. Stoically, they would agree to be friends, but nothing more. Pressures of a private relationship being so public would be to blame. This vacation would be good for them both._

_Zac, with help was catching the Red Eye from LAX to Newark. Nikki would pick him up there. Both hoping they would have a better chance of avoiding the press in New Jersey than in New York._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Zac arrived in New Jersey with everything going according to plan. Nikki was waiting for him in the terminal. They held off normal greetings wanting privacy. They said a formal "hello" and went to get Zac's luggage. At the car, he pulled her into a big hug. "I've missed you Nikki," he said, not showing signs of letting go._

_"Zac, I've missed you too," Nikki replied. "But, starting to feel my ribs cracking." With a kiss on her head he released her._

_"Sorry. You okay."_

_"I'm not a china doll, Zac. You can't break me." They both giggled. Suddenly a bright flash of light and a loud thunder clap could be seen and heard in the distance._

_Zac says with urgency, "Let's get going. This storm could be bad." He looked down at her. He saw her eyes, she looked very tired. "You look tired. Why don't I drive."_

_"To be honest, that would be great. I'll set the GPS and we can go." Setting it quickly they left._

_They drove in silence for a few minutes. Without realizing it Zac grabbed Nikki's hand. Her hand fit his just right. This small gesture worried her more than made her happy._

_"Are you okay Zac? I know something's wrong," she said._

_"I've missed this. I've missed us. The way we were during the making of "Hairspray", and after doing the promotional tour."_

_"Me, too. Things were easier as Tracy Turnblad and Link Larkin," looking at Zac in a dreamy sort of way._

_Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck the ground in front of the car. With little traffic on the road, no one noticed the car heading for Great Neck, New York, vanished into thin air._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Their eyes were having trouble refocusing. Zac was scared, he had put his foot on the brake so he was sure they were safe, but the lightening was close. He felt Nikki shaking next to him. He asked, "You okay Nik?"_

_"I'm okay. Just shaken. You?"_

_"The same." Both blinking in hopes of getting their sight back faster. When their sight did come back they were shocked at what they saw._

_Nikki was the first to speak, "Is it me or are we back on the set of "Hairspray?"_

__________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: Please read and review. Tell me if you like it so far. If you do I will keep going. If not I will take it down. Thanks to you all._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the movie "Hairspray" or it's characters.**

**Thanks to all who have read. And a bigger THANKS to all who have reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Zac found his voice, "I don't think we're on a set Nik. There aren't any camera men." He looked around at the street in front of him. He saw the cars and buildings all looked the same as they did in the movie. He then looked over at Nikki. His eyes went wide and he stammered, "N, N, Nik? Look at yourself. Your hair and your dress."

She looked down at the dress. Then in the rearview mirror of the car. She was in shock. With a soft, frightened voice she said, "Oh my! I look like I did at the end of the movie." She looked at Zac. Her eyes got bigger, she pointed a finger at him.

Looking down to see what she was staring at, he saw the white tux jacket and black pants he had been wearing at the end of the movie. He turned the rearview mirror on himself. His hair was slicked back with the curl on his forehead. "We, we, we are back in the movie somehow."

"No Zac. You're right. If we were in the movie there would be cameramen and equipment. Trailers, make-up and hair. I think somehow we are Tracy Turnblad and Link Larkin." Her mind started racing. How was this all possible. It had to be a dream of some sort. But, it seemed too real to be a dream.

"Pinch me," she said forcefully.

"I'm not going to pinch you," he said. Then he felt the fingers of her left hand come up and pinch his leg. "Ow!" Out of pure instinct he pinched her back.

"Ow! Nope not a dream. What are we going to do?" Both Nikki and Zac looked bewildered. Unsure of what to do next, they just sat there in shocked silence for a while.

"Okay. We have to figure out how we got into this mess. Then figure a way out. Hopefully, it won't take too long," said Zac with very little confidence. Nikki looked at him and nodded her agreement.

"Well, what is the last thing you remember before we found ourselves here," she asked him shakily.

"I remember we were on our way to your place. Then out of no where a bolt of lightening struck the ground in front of the car. Next I was here blinking like mad for my eyesight to come back," he said just as shakily.

"Me, too. So we both remember what happened. Somehow the lightening strike brought us here. Here is "Hairspray" world. Here we aren't Nikki Blonsky and Zac Efron. Here we are Tracy Turnblad and Link Larkin," she said stating the obvious.

Looking over at the building next to them, they realized the were outside of the Har Dee Har Hut and the Turnblad residence. "We can only assume that the people we see here aren't the actors and actresses from the movie. They are really the characters that they portrayed. So, what do you think we should do Nik," asked Zac.

"I guess the only thing we can do is go along with it. Just until we can figure out how to get out of here," she replied. "I think this is where you bring me home from the "Miss Teenage Hairspray" pageant. Do you think we should go in?"

"Probably. Edna would be really worried about Tracy being alone too long in a car with Link as the sunsets. Even if all of Baltimore saw her making out with Link on live television," Zac said, while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

They both laughed. Knowing how Edna Turnblad would worry over her daughter's reputation, Zac got out of the car. It was a very nice looking sports car from the 1960's. Going to her side, he opened the door and offered her his hand. With a cheesy smile and a playful note in his voice, Zac said, "May I help you Miss Turnblad?"

With an equally cheesy smile, Nikki said, "That would be lovely Mr. Larkin." She took his hand and he helped her out of the car. They laughed, amused at the whole situation. Grabbing each other's hands, they walked toward the door for the Turnblad residence.

At the door, Zac opened it. "After you lil' darlin'."

"Thank you kind sir," she said as she giggled. They entered the door and walked up the stairs hand in hand.

At the top of the stairs, they each took a deep breath before the door opened. Standing in the doorway was the Turnblads. It looked just like John Travolta and Christopher Walken standing there, but in this reality they were really Wilbur and Edna Turnblad. The look the younger couple exchanged showed how strange this was to them.

"Tracy! Link! Oh we are so proud of you," Edna exclaimed.

"You did it. We are so happy for you," said Wilbur. "Let's not just stand here. Come in so we can celebrate."

With another exchange of looks, they were given entrance to the Turnblad home. It looked just like it had in the movie. They went into the living room. "Why don't you kids sit and we'll go get some snacks," Edna told them. She grabbed Wilbur's hand and headed for the kitchen.

Nikki looked around turning in a circle. Zac stands there in shock. She turns to him and says, "Wow. I can't believe this. It seems normal, but very strange all at the same time."

Zac nods his agreement not looking at Nikki. His eyes are wandering over the room. He looks down into her eyes, his eyebrows furrowing together. He was trying to figure out how to say what he needed to. She squeezed his hand for encouragement and he was able to let his thoughts out. "This does seem normal and strange, but I was just thinking," he paused. Finding the words seemed to be difficult. Finally he just let it all fly out, "Did they ever give us Link's back story? Here we know the surroundings. Although it's strange to be here, it's familiar, safe. Here I have you. But this the Turnblad house and 1962. I can't stay here with you. They never showed the Larkin house or Link's parents in the movie."

Nikki looked up at him with her stunning brown eyes. She knew he was afraid. She reached up and put a hand on his cheek. Zac leans into her hand, thankful for the comfort. Her soft touch is very calming. She wants to reassure him, so she says, "We'll figure this out Zac. No worries." He pulls her into him for a hug. They are both shaky, but find comfort in each others arms steadying their nerves.

"Thanks Ni," the last word unfinished as he sees the Turnblads coming. "Thanks, Trace I needed that," he says as he releases her unwillingly.

She turns to see what is to be her parents as long as she is here. It's strange being here, but she knows she'll be safe. Edna and Wilbur look at the couple with loving eyes. Edna in a pleasant voice says, "Ok you two lovebirds. Break it up for now and let's celebrate!"

Edna and Wilbur, holding hands, walk back to the kitchen. Zac and Nikki follow. Unsure of where this whole thing is headed, they have to go about as if everything is normal. But, how do you find normal in a land of Hairspray?

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update again. Just had trouble figuring out the next move. Now, please remember that people will act unlike their characters somewhat as this isn't the movie, but some sort of alternate reality. Please don't hate me and flame at me. Please read and review. If you don't like it tell me and any advice is welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the rights to Hairspray or it's characters. **

**Wish I did though! Please take the time to read and review. I **

**Appreciate you all for doing so.**

**Special thanks to H6p8gv for the advice, you helped a lot.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

The couples enter the kitchen. On the table Edna has put out strawberry and lemon meringue pies. They look scrumptious. She has also made homemade whipped cream, it's sitting next to the pies. On a plate next to the pies are what look like cinnamon swirls. Wilbur gets four glasses from the cupboard next to the sink. He then grabs the milk out of the refrigerator. He brings them to the table. "Let's eat," he says taking his seat at the head of the table.

Edna grabs four plates from the cupboard and four forks from the drawer. She places them on the table, then grabs the pie server from the counter. "Link what would you like, hon?"

Zac sits in the seat opposite the cupboards. He looks at Edna and says, "Gosh, Mrs. Turnblad, they both look delicious. It's hard to choose."

"No problem, I'll give you some of both," she says happily.

As Edna cuts into the strawberry pie, they hear a knock at the door. Wilbur looks at his wife surprised. They both are confused. "Wonder who that can be? I'll get the door sweetheart while you get the pie. By the way, I'll take some of both too, hon," he says, patting her backside on the way to the door.

Wilbur opens the door to find a couple around his and Edna's age standing there. "May I help you," he asks.

"Yes we were looking for our son, Lincoln. I'm John Larkin and this is my wife Sharon. We looked for Link after the pageant, but couldn't find him. Corny thought he may have come here and we saw his car outside."

"Why don't you come on in. I'm Wilbur Turnblad. My wife Edna and the kids are in the kitchen. We're having a bit of a celebration for the kids. Would you care to join us," he asked as the couple entered.

"Oh that would be lovely," said Sharon. She stood next to her husband as he exchanged handshakes with Wilbur.

The three of them enter the kitchen. Zac and Nikki look up to see a man and a woman entering with Wilbur. Surprisingly they look like Rob Lowe and Catherine O'Hara. The young couple exchange confused glances.

Quickly their confusion is eliminated as Wilbur introduces them to his wife. "Edna Turnblad, I would like you to meet John and Sharon Larkin. They are Link's folks. And this is our beautiful daughter Tracy." He is puffed up with pride as he introduces his family.

"Oh, Mr. And Mrs. Larkin. It is so good to meet you," says Edna. She sets down the pie server and extends her hand to Mr. Larkin.

He takes her hand and says, "Please call me John. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Turnblad." He brings her hand to his lips and places a smooth kiss on it.

Edna blushes and says, "Please call me Edna. I see where Link gets his manners from. Would you folks care for some pie?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Edna. Please call me Sharon." She shakes hands with both the Turnblads. Wilbur mimicking the moves of John kisses her hand.

Zac finally getting the thoughts to register in his head, stood up. With hesitance, he says, "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Trying not to show his confusion, worry and fear, he warily smiled.

"Oh Link, sweetie! We saw the pageant on the television," Sharon Larkin said to the young man she looked at as her son. Zac trying hard not to panic, quickly looked to Nikki for reassurance. With her stunning brown orbs, she gave him all he needed to look back at the woman confidently.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I did what I thought was right. And I love Tracy, so I will do whatever I have to do, to keep her in my life." He looked back at Nikki and winked. She smiled her 100 watt smile and nodded.

"Darling, no. We loved the show. We are so proud of you. We realize now that Mrs. Von Tussle and her daughter were the ones who were wrong. I am so sorry that your father and I encouraged you to have relations with that family," Sharon said with tears in her eyes.

John Larkin stepped forward putting a hand on Zac's shoulder. Warily he said, "Can you forgive us son? We should have known better."

"Sure, dad I forgive you." The Larkins brought Zac into an embrace. Looking over at the brown eyed girl staring at them, he raised his eye brows and smiled. He was hoping he had conveyed his thoughts of this might not be so bad for now, to her. She gave a small nod showing she understood.

Letting go of Zac, John said, "First thing tomorrow, I am going to have one of my partners look over your contract. I will make sure that Velma Von Tussle is removed as your manager. I will find you another one, better suited for the job."

With a glint in her eye, Nikki said, "Hey now. Maybe my ma could be his manager. She's mine. She would do everything she could to make sure that Za, I mean Link's best interests were looked after."

"Tracy Turnblad! I think all that dancing and singing went straight to your head today. Mr. Larkin wants a professional for his son. Don't go talkin' nonsense." Edna still didn't have enough confidence in herself.

"Ma! You'd be great at it. You did really fantastic negotiating my contract with Mr. Pinky. As well as with Mr. Spitzer. You can do this ma I know you can," Nikki told Edna.

"Edna, I'm sure you would look out for our son's best interest. I will have my partners draw up the contract, after they deal with the Von Tussle issue," John said with confidence. Sharon nodding her agreement.

"Well, if you think it's best. I'll do it." She seemed to be please with the way the Larkins had belief in her.

"Then that's settled. Now we have even more reason to celebrate. Let's eat," said Wilbur. The pride in his family swelling him even more.

Edna got more plates and forks, as Wilbur got more glasses. They enjoyed the pie and conversation late into the evening. The ladies swapping recipes and the men talking about business. Zac and Nikki sat with them long enough to eat their desserts and then went to Tracy's bedroom. Being that they were now back to being their teenaged characters they left the door open so that the parents wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Upon entering, Nikki with her mouth open in shock breathed out, "This is so weird. I can't believe it looks exactly the same. I shouldn't be so surprised, but I can't help it."

"I know," said Zac. "Well at least things are going well so far. I'm glad to know that Link's folks are such nice people. I would hate to be stuck here and have them be mean like Velma."

They sat down on the floor next to the bed, just taking in everything. Zac put his arm around Nikki. She leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Finally, she broke the silence by saying, "Penny for you thoughts."

He looked down into her eyes, saying, "I glad that I am going through this with you. I don't think I could handle going through this with anyone else."

"I'm glad that you're here with me, too," she said. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. Then he drew her to him, kissing her softly. It was short, but enough for both to realize they were falling under the spell of this seemingly magical place.

They cuddle together a little longer, neither sure of how to express how they were feeling. A few minutes passed and they heard Edna calling them. "Link! Tracy! It's time that Link and his parents left. It is a school night."

"Damn! We forgot about school. This is going to be interesting," said Zac. "We have both been out of school a few years. No we get to go back as Tracy and Link. At least it should only be for a few days."

"Yeah, but school in any world is still school. Things are different here. It's 1962, no technology. We'll actually have to do the work by hand." Nikki gave a shiver at the prospect.

"If anyone can do this we can. Right! We just have to go with the flow. Like we said earlier," he said to her.

Walking out to the door, they saw the older couples waiting. "Thank you for a wonderful celebration, Mr. And Mrs. Turnblad. I enjoyed it very much," said Zac.

"Yes, thank you," both the Larkins said.

"It was nothing," said Edna blushing. "Thank you for joining us. And for the job," she said in a sparkling voice.

Zac leaned down to Nikki and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. With a smile, he said, "See you in the morning lil' darlin'."

"I'll be waiting," she replied.

"I'll follow behind you dad. I'm tired and don't want to get into an accident. Good night Mr. And Mrs. Turnblad, Trace," Zac said giving the "Link Wink".

Mr. Larkin nodded to him, showing he understood him wanting to follow behind, not knowing he really just didn't know where the Larkin house was. "Good night," John and Sharon said to the Turnblad family. The three walked out hearing good night from their hosts.

It took about 10 minutes for them to get to the Larkin house. It was on a street named Pleasantview Dr. It was what you would call a stately, Victorian era home. Beautifully landscaped, with a brick walkway to the front door. Pulling the sports car next to John Larkin's, Zac got out and followed them into the house. They said their goodnights and Zac headed upstairs. He found the room at the top of the stairs to be what looked like Link's room. I was good sized with a walk in closet and private bath. Zac found pajamas in the second drawer down from the top of the vanity dresser made out of cedar. He changed and fell into the bed exhausted. He turned toward the window in the room, which was next to the bed. He stared out for a few minutes until his lids became too heavy to keep up.

Over at the Turnblad's Nikki had done the same. She laid in the bed staring at the ceiling above her. Her eyelids felt like lead a few minutes later. She was very tired and looking forward to sleep. They both were comfortable, even though they were experiencing the strangest time of their lives. They fell asleep quickly wondering what the next day would bring in Hairspray Land.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Starting with the next chapter I will start using Zac/Link and Nikki/ Tracy. I am hoping that will make it an easier read. I hope you all like this installment. Let me know if you don't and maybe give me some suggestions on what you would like to see. Thanks so much for reading and please use the little review button to let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray, only this story idea.**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. You have made writing this so much fun. I hope I continue to make the story enjoyable.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

The alarm went off the next morning. Zac/Link rolled over and hit the top where the button was. He just wanted five more minutes. The alarm interrupted a good dream. As he tried to remember it, he fell back to sleep. Nikki/Tracy's face swam before his eyes. She looked so beautiful dressed in that black and white number. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She felt as soft as a pillow. He felt himself shiver from the anticipation as he pulled her closer to him. He felt her in his arms and was about to kiss her, when he heard a loud voice saying,

"Link, honey, time to get up for school." Sharon Larkin came into the room. He rolled over quickly to face away from her. He realized all to soon that this had been a mistake, as nature was giving him her morning salute.

He grimaced and groaned slightly, as he said, "Alright mom, I'm getting up."

________________________________________________________________________

Over at the Turnblad's, Nikki/Tracy was waking up to the sound of the alarm clock, as well as Edna humming a tune just outside the door. "Tracy, hon, time to get up for school." Edna came into the room and asked, "Did you sleep well my dear?" Smiling with a sparkle in her eyes.

Smiling herself because she had slept so well she said, "Yes, ma. I did sleep well. It was like being on cloud nine all night."

Edna turned to the girl and said, "I know what you mean. I had to pinch myself before I went to sleep, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I was so happy that it wasn't. I slept the better for it. I can't believe how it is all working out for us. I just hope that Link always remembers how lucky he is to have you." Her smile got even wider.

Nikki/Tracy smiled back. She said to Edna, "I think he will." She thought in her head, Zac/Link would always remember.

"Look at us. Sittin' here jawin when you should be up, getting ready for school. I'll go make breakfast. What would you like, hon," she asked.

"How about some toast. I don't want to be late. Remember, Za, Link is picking me up for school." At the words, Nikki/Tracy got nervous. Of course Edna thought it was because Link was picking her up, but in reality it was Nikki/Tracy worrying about the day ahead. She had no idea how they would pull this off, but she knew they had to go through it.

________________________________________________________________________

Nikki/Tracy showered and dressed quickly. She wasn't sure of which hairstyle she should go with. She decided the easiest way to go was to leave it straight like it was for the pageant. She put on a little make up. Then stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Pleased with the cute sundress with matching jacket and shoes, she went out to greet the Turnblad's for breakfast.

"Good morning daddy," she said in a sing songy voice. She pecked Wilbur on the cheek and sat down.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well," he asked.

"Like a baby. How did you sleep," she asked in turn.

"Like a log. The best sleep I've had in awhile. It's going to be a great day, I think. I just have that feeling." He said giving her a wink. She smiled back. She couldn't think of any better parents, besides her own, than Wilbur and Edna.

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Zac/Link went into the bathroom. He took a shower, then went to the closet to choose something to wear. He chose a blue suit, white shirt, and black tie. There were very few clothes, other than suits. He liked suits, he had quite a few in the "real" world himself. He dressed then went back into the bathroom to do his hair.

He opened the cabinet to find Brill Cream and Ultra Clutch. He took both out. He read the package of the Brill Cream. It said, "A little dab'll do ya'!" So he put a little dab in his hand. He rubbed them together, then put them through his hair. He pulled it all back, making a ducktail in the back. He pulled out some of the bangs and made the trademark curl on the forehead. He looked at the job he had done in the mirror. He was glad he had paid attention to the hairstylists on the movie set. Then he sprayed the hairspray. He choked and sputtered. After spaying his hair completely, he looked again. Gave himself a wink, then headed downstairs.

Sharon was in the kitchen making breakfast. He followed the smell of scrambled eggs and toast. Entering the kitchen, Sharon looked up. "Here you go dear," she said handing him a plate full of food.

Zac/Link took the plate, eying the food hungrily. He thanked her and sat down at the table. She brought him a small glass of milk and a smaller glass of orange juice. He ate in silence as Sharon continued to cook. A few minutes later John entered the kitchen giving his wife a kiss before getting his coffee.

He sat down in the seat at the head of the table. A paper was waiting for him. He opened it up. Splashed on the front page was Link kissing Tracy at the pageant. John Larkin smiled upon seeing the photo. You could see in his eyes there was also a touch of sadness because of the fact his son was no longer a boy, but a man. A man in love with a beautiful girl. He cleared his throat and Zac/Link looked up from his food. He said, "Son, when you get home this evening we need to talk"

"Did I do something wrong, sir," asked Zac/Link. He had a worried look on his face. His brow furrowed as he tried to think of something that he could have done wrong between last night and this morning. Being that he had slept all night, he couldn't figure out what it could have been.

John saw the conflict in the young man. He said, so the boy wouldn't worry, "No son, you haven't done anything wrong." He saw relief wash over him, he smiled the smile of a Cheshire cat. "I think it is time that we had, "THEE", talk." A look of horror came across the younger man's face.

John laughed a hearty laugh. "Don't worry. I promise it won't be that bad. But, you are of an age now that things aren't as easily stopped as they are started. I want to make sure that you are prepared. I don't want you to end up the way that Fender and Brenda did."

Zac/Link lost the rest of his appetite. It was bad enough having that talk with his real dad. Now he had to have it with this man who was a complete stranger. He knew that he would have to have it though, if they hadn't found a way back to there own world and time.

He got up from the table, taking care of his dishes. He said to the Larkin's, "I should be going. I don't want Tracy and I to be late." He gave the awaiting cheek of Sharon a kiss, said his goodbyes and quickly exited the house.

He took several deep breathes as he walked to his car. He climbed in the drivers side. He checked the mirrors. He shook his head to clear the horrible image he had of the talk, in his head. He then left the driveway and headed down the road. Surprised he was able to remember the way to the Turnblad's.

________________________________________________________________________

Nikki/Tracy ate her toast quickly. She gulped down the glass of milk very fast. She wiped her face with her napkin. She went to the mirror to give herself one last once over.

She knew that Zac/Link would be there shortly. As if on cue, she heard the knock on the door. Edna beat her to it. She answered the door and said, "Hi Link. It is good to see you this morning. Tracy come on hon, you don't want to make you and Link late.

Nikki/Tracy walked to the door to meet Zac/Link. "Hey Link! You look very handsome today," she said with a smile on her face.

"You look gorgeous yourself lil' darlin'! Are you ready," Zac/Link asked.

She nodded a yes to reply. She walked to the door, kissing Edna as she passed. She took his hand and started to walk out. Edna said, "You two stay out of trouble today. Don't get sent to detention." She waved to the kids as the went out the door.

Getting to the car, the young couple sighed in relief. It had been a long morning already and it wasn't even 8:00a.m. Zac/Link opened the door for her. Always the gentleman. He then walked around to the driver's side and got in. He started the motor and pulled away from the curb.

Relieved to be alone again, the both started to talk at once. Zac/Link said, "You first, Nik." He smiled at her sweetly.

"I am so glad we have time alone. I missed you last night. I am so worried about today. I don't even remember my locker number, let alone the combination to the lock. I think this is exam week here and I don't even know the schedule. How are we going to pull this off," Nikki said all in one breath.

"First, I missed you, too. Second, no worries, I'm here for you. We'll figure this all out together. We can do this. It may not be easy, but we will find away," he said back. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeezed. He didn't let go, the hand in his just felt so right. He smiled and looked over at her. She really does look beautiful today, he said to himself.

They rode on in a comfortable silence. They arrived at the school all too quickly. They parked and saw Penny and Seaweed waiting for them. They got out of the car and approached their friends. They knew that even though this wasn't Amanda and Elijah, the would still be okay, because they were nice in the film. Seaweed spotted them first and pointed at their friends. Penny took the lollipop out of her mouth and waved.

Penny smiled widely as she saw them approach. She said in a chipper voice, "Hey Trace. Link. What's the matter. You both have the strangest look on your face?" Penny thought this was odd. They were all smiles yesterday. What could have happened to make her friends look so upset. "What's wrong?"

Seaweed stood looking at them with curiosity. He couldn't figure out why the happy-go-lucky Tracy looked so down, when she had her dream man on her arm. "You guys look as if someone told you summer vacation was cancelled. Tell us why," he said. He hoped he hadn't sounded too demanding.

Recovering quickly, both Zac/Link and Nikki/Tracy, put smiles on their faces. Nikki/Tracy hugged her friend then took Zac/Link's hand again. "It's nothing you guys. Just tired from all the excitement yesterday. Shall we go in and find our lockers so we can get this day started. I just can't wait for it to be over." She gave an even brighter smile, in hopes that she had taken all suspicion away.

Not convinced all was fine, Penny decided to just go along with her friend. She would tell her when the time was right. Seaweed felt the same way and was able to convey it to his girl through the squeeze of his hand.

They walked inside. All conversation seemed to abruptly stop as the four teens entered the main hall. People stared over at them. Then several people, black and white alike, started to cheer. The four seemed relieved, waved to their many fans and went on their way down the hall.

Stopping at a locker half way down, Penny began to enter her combination. She looked back and saw that the other couple seemed to be staring at her. She thought this was so odd. Why didn't Tracy take Link to her own locker. She said to them, "Trace, you are acting even more strange than usual. Are you sure you are okay? What is it? You guys can tell us."

Nikki/Tracy decided she would tell her the truth. Some of it anyway. She replied, "I know it is stupid, but my locker combination. I can't seem to remember it. Do you know it?" She hoped that her friend wouldn't think this too odd.

Nikki/Tracy was relieved to hear Penny say, "Is that all. Trace, you forget it at least once a day. Come on I will help you." Penny turned to Seaweed and gave him a chaste kiss, before leading the way to her friends locker. Once there, Nikki/Tracy looked at the number and repeated it to herself over and over so as not to forget. Locker 177. Penny was working the dial quickly. She said to her friend, "Remember, right 24, left, 18, and right 5. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks Pen. I don't know what I would do without you." Nikki/Tracy said with a look of true awe on her face. Penny just smiled at her best friend and walked back to he own locker and Seaweed. Nikki/Tracy opened the locker completely and was surprised at what she found.

Not only were there pictures of Zac as Link, but both their schedules. Even more, Links locker number and combination. Nikki/Tracy thought,_ Oh my, did she, I, we obsess much. Talk about stalker behavior._ Nikki/Tracy hadn't remembered Zac/Link was there, until she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

He was reading something. When she turned around and followed his gaze, she saw another list. Not just any list, but the "Rounds" list from "I Can Hear the Bells." She thought to herself, _I can't believe that was written down and hung in the locker. But what can you expect from Link crazed Tracy._

Zac/Link had a growing smile on his lips. He knew the songs and this list of "Rounds", but was happily surprised that it was written out. He got Nikki/Tracy's attention by moving her hair and kissing her neck. Nikki/Tracy jumped and turned to face him. A look of shock on her face. Zac/Link just wiggled his eyebrows up and down and said, "Round three, we'll kiss inside his car. Won't go all the way, but I'll pretty far. I forgot that part of the song. You think we should just try that one out?" He said it in a joking way and Nikki/Tracy knew he was just teasing. She giggled and looked into his eyes. They were both surprised and the feelings the were having. Hearts beating faster than normal. Breath coming in short, heated breathes. What was happening to them.

Before either could have a chance to figure it out, over walked Amber. She looked positively livid. She approached and said, "I was wondering when you would show you big, fact, boyfriend stealing, whore. How dare you look so happy and smug at me? Especially after you humiliated me yesterday," she stamped her foot to show just how angry she was. This only made the couple laugh at her. She walked off in outrage.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this one. Sorry for taking so much time to update. I just got a bad case of writer's block. I hope this is ok. I tried. If you don't like it or have some ideas to help me along, just let me know. Thanks and please read and review. Bunnies**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to the movie Hairspray, or any of the songs. Bummer. I do own the DVD and Soundtrack though. Yeah, Me!**

**A/N: To my awesome fans. Thank you so much. Your reviews are what makes me want to continue to do my best on this. I hope my vision will make this journey as good for you as it is for me. Now to the chapter..**

________________________________________________________________________

Zac/Link kissed Nikki/Tracy on the cheek. He held up one finger to show her he would be just a minute, then turned and yelled out, "Amber, wait just a minute." He then followed her. "Aren't you forgetting something," he said as he approached her.

Amber, with a questioning look in her eyes said, "Whatever do mean, Link?"

"My ring Amber. Don't you think you should give it back. I mean, it is over between us." Zac/Link said this as nicely as he possibly could. He was hoping she wouldn't make a scene.

Of course, his hope for her to not make a scene, was dashed quickly as he saw the rage building in her eyes. She reached up and grabbed the gold chain around her neck. She yanked it fiercely, and in a very cold voice said, "You want it. Here it is, you Son of a," she didn't finish the statement as she saw all eyes on her.

Zac/Link took the necklace away from her quickly. He took the ring off of it, handed the necklace back, and said, "Thanks." Without a look back he walked back to Nikki/Tracy standing at her locker. Amber just stormed off, even more angry than before.

Nikki/Tracy smiled up at him as he came back. He returned the smile, enjoying the beautiful girl's expression in front of him. _How could I have never really noticed just how beautiful she was. That smile just makes the whole world seem more brightly lit with every passing second._

Nikki/Tracy thought, _In any world he's the same gentleman. He does his best to be as kind as possible, but takes the rudeness in stride. How could I have forgotten just how beautiful he was on the inside as well as the outside. I hope I never forget again._

They both stood there for a moment collecting their thoughts, while the students of the school, bustled around them. The noise bringing them back to this new reality, Zac/Link held the ring up to her. So the entire hallway could hear, he raised his voice slightly, and said, "Tracy Turnblad, will you do me the honor of being my steady girlfriend?"

She stood there staring into his eyes. Jumping up and down on the inside, while on the outside just smiling through the tears in her eyes, she replied, "Yes, Link Larkin, I will go steady with you." He placed the ring on her finger, not surprised it fit perfectly.

The moment taking them over, they leaned in for a kiss. Without fear of some paparazzi taking their picture, they just let emotion flow. He tugged her lower lip to ask for entrance and she willingly gave it. Their tongues met, and fireworks went off in both of their heads. The passion in both feeling just so right. They kissed longer and deeper than they ever had before. It felt so euphoric to both.

Breaking apart for lack of oxygen, they stared at one another. They looked surprised, but happy just the same. Zac/Link thought, _I think I could get used to this. That felt amazing._

While Nikki/Tracy thought, _Wow! That was just so, WOW! I think I could get used to this._ She smiled up at him. He returned it willingly. The spell of this whole new world taking them both over. The warning bell rang. They looked over the schedules. Found the room numbers of where they were supposed to go, and headed off with the close of the locker. Not paying any attention to the staring assembly of people around them.

________________________________________________________________________

Miss Whimsy was standing at her desk when Nikki/Tracy entered the room. She headed for the desk she knew she had occupied in the movie. She was about to sit, when she heard her name called. "Tracy Turnblad, please come here." She placed her things on the desk, then walked up to Miss Whimsy.

"Tracy, it is quite the surprise to see you on time for my class. And your hair isn't ratted. I'm glad I finally got my point across," she said sarcastically.

"Umm, yes Miss Whimsy. I get it now," Nikki/Tracy replied.

"Now take your seat, so I can begin class," Miss Whimsy said. Nikki/Tracy turned to walk back to her seat, rolling her eyes as she did so. She took her seat as the final bell rang to start class.

At the front, Miss Whimsy took attendance. When she had finished, they stood and said the "Pledge of Allegiance", then sat down to start the class. Miss Whimsy began, "Now class since exams begin tomorrow, we are going to review. I recommend you take notes, as this is 50 percent of your final grade." Nikki/Tracy was grateful for this. She was hoping to be back to her own time before tomorrow, but just in case she wasn't, she took the notes.

After 55 minutes of non stop note taking, her hand was cramped. She thought, _God I miss technology. If I were back in my own world, I wouldn't have had to take notes. I could have just "Googled" it all._ She got up and walked to the door. Not surprised in the least that Zac/Link was in the hall waiting for her. He took her hand to walk to the next class and she winced slightly from the pain.

Noticing immediately the wince she gave, he said, "Hand cramped? Let me kiss it and make all better." She giggled, but let him do it anyway. He placed his soft lips on the palm of her hand, then massaged it with his hands. _He is so amazing_, she thought as her eyes closed because it felt good.

Ceasing the opportunity, Zac/Link brought his lips to hers. Nikki/Tracy slightly surprised, but pleased returned the soft kiss willingly. Before it could go any further, Seaweed, with Penny in tow, whacked Zac/Link lightly on the back. He said jokingly, "Do you two need to get a room?"

The mood interrupted Zac/Link moved next to Nikki/Tracy. Both of them blushing, he said to his friend, "Man, you really know how to kill the mood." Seaweed saw he was smiling, so he knew his friend wasn't angry.

"Sorry man, just don't want us to be late for our next class. My momma would kill us if we got detention today. Before I left this morning, she smacked me upside the head and told me, _Make sure the four of you stay out of detention this week. Now that we have the show integrated we don't want to mess it up,_" he said, mimicking Maybelle.

They all laughed at the perfect imitation. Nikki/Tracy taking Zac/Link's hand again said, "We better head to class. We don't want to get into trouble." The two couples headed down the hall. At the end, they headed in opposite directions. The guys one way, the girls the other.

________________________________________________________________________

After two long hours of note taking, the bell rang signaling lunch. They would have 30 glorious minutes to eat and rest up for the remaining 3 classes. Well 2 ½ actually as they would leave a half hour before the end of school to go to the studio.

The guys went to get the lunch, and Nikki/Tracy and Penny went to find a quiet table in the courtyard. Upon entering, all the female counsel members ran up to them. All except, Amber, Tammy and LouAnn. They were brooding in a corner. The girls all began to talk at once. They were so happy for the two girls. They said things like, "I saw Link give you his ring. You are so lucky." And, "Amber is absolutely seething." And, "You and Seaweed make such a cute couple. Can you get me his friend, Duane's number."

Both girls smiled at them all. Nikki/Tracy said, "You are all so sweet. Thank you." The crowd of girls smiled in appreciation. They continued to fawn over their hero and her best friend, until they saw the guys walking over with their lunches.

In unison they said, "Have a good lunch girls." They all walked off giggling and talking over the events of yesterday and this morning. As they approached, Zac/Link and Seaweed looked at their girls questioningly.

Penny was the first to answer, "They were just congratulating us on the show yesterday. You know girl stuff." They just shook their heads knowingly. They found a quiet table in the opposite corner from Amber, and sat down. The guys had gotten pizza, apple turnovers and "Cokes" for lunch. They sat there eating, talking over the events of the day before. They were having a great time.

That is until Amber and her groupies sauntered over. She said, with her sweet, venomous tone, "I can't believe you are going to eat all of that Tracy. A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips, you know." She smiled evilly at the group.

"Amber, you can't hurt me with your words. I am happy with who I am. Just because you don't like my curvaceous body, doesn't mean others feel the same," Nikki/Tracy replied.

Amber stood opened mouthed. She wasn't used to people standing up to her. She thought to herself, _I'll get that whale, Tracy Turnblad, if it is the last thing I ever do!_ The couples could see the expression on her face changing as she stood there thinking her evil thought. It was very sinister, marring her beautiful face. She now looked as ugly on the outside as she did on the inside.

Zac/Link stood up. With a firm voice, he said, "Amber, you should leave, Now! I will not allow you to be mean to my baby doll like that." He gave Nikki/Tracy the "Link Wink". She gave him a thousand watt smile in return.

Angrier than before, Amber stomped off in a huff. Her groupies on her heals. Zac/Link sat back down, and the two couples finished their lunch. They laughed and had a great time.

________________________________________________________________________

After lunch, they went to their remaining 3 classes. They were the same as the morning. Note taking and reviewing. By 3 o'clock, her hand exhausted and head full to bursting, Nikki/Tracy walked to her locker. Zac/Link was waiting for her with his bag. She opened her locker, put her books in, grabbed her morning notes and bag. Zac/Link took her hand, as they walked to his car.

They put their school bags in the trunk. Then went to the bus that would take them to WYZT. Nikki/Tracy climbed the stairs first. With Zac/Link following behind, she went to the back of the bus. She was hoping for some privacy so they could talk.

She was surprised to see Seaweed and Penny sitting in one of the back seats. They were kissing passionately. With an impish smile, she said, "Now, which two need to get a room?"

The two separated at the sound of her voice. Embarrassed, unable to meet their friends eyes, they said in unison, "Hey Trace! Link!"

Seaweed said, "No fair using my own words against me, girl." They all laughed. He then said, "Can you believe it? Penny's last hour teacher caught the show yesterday. She thinks she's a counsel member now. So, she gets to go to the station with us. Isn't that swift?"

"That's great you guys," Nikki/Tracy and Zac/Link replied. As they took their chosen seats, they smiled over at their friends. Seaweed and Penny smiled back, before resuming their kissing.

Not exactly sure what to do, Zac/Link put his arm around Nikki/Tracy. She snuggled in contentedly. She tilted her head so she was looking up at his face. He leaned his head down to look at her. When their eyes met, she smiled, as he brought his free hand to her face. Gently he caressed her face with his thumb. He was leaning in to kiss her, when they heard, a stamp of a foot, and a "Hmph," from Amber. She was 6 or 7 seats ahead of them. They looked up at her, rolling their eyes, they went back to what they had been doing.

They again looked into one another's eyes. Zac/Link brought his free hand back to her face. They were leaning in to kiss, when they heard LouAnn say, "Amber, get over yourself already. She deserves him. You never did."

They didn't hear the rest of LouAnn's rant, as they smiled and began kissing. Caught up in their own world, blissfully enjoying being free to be themselves in a world full of "Hairspray".

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N2: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please leave a review of what you think. Next chapter will be the day again, just from the point of view from the "adults". Thanks to you all. You are awesome. Bunnies**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own either the movie rights or the soundtrack rights. Bright side, I still have my copies of both. Smiles Big!**_

_**Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! To all my fans. I adore you all. **_

_**Special shouts out to cbarkins, BBlover33, Hippogriff-Tamer and H6p8gv, you keep we going when I need that boost. You are so terrific that just a thank you reply isn't enough. Thank you for all you do. Okay, now on with the story.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_John Larkin finished his breakfast reading his morning paper. He drank the last dregs of his, now lukewarm, morning coffee. He got up and put his dishes in the sink. His wife was at the stove, wiping the surface down. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. She leaned back, and placed her hand to her husband's face._

_She could feel the tension in him. He could put the common criminal in jail, but talking to his son about sex and how to protect himself, well that was a different matter. She had heard him say he would talk to Link tonight, of course he was nervous. Sharon simply said, "It will be fine John. You can talk to him, he'll listen. Now off to work with you. I have a house to clean." She turned to him, he pressed his lips to hers. _

"_Ok doll, I'll be home on time for dinner," he said. He walked to the entryway to get his briefcase and hat. After checking his look in the mirror over the hall table, and winking at himself, he exited the front door._

_Normally he would drive to work with the radio on the news. Today, however, he needed the peace and quiet to think about what he was going to say to his son. It was knowledge that had to be passed down, but it didn't make it any easier. _

_The drive to the office seemed all to short this morning. He knew he had too much on his mind, when he finally realized he was parked in his space at the office. He mentally filed away the thoughts he had while driving. He got out of the car and went into his office._

_His secretary was waiting with a hot cup of coffee, and the mail from the weekend. He said to her, "Mrs. Curtis, could you get my partners to meet me in my office, in say, 30 minutes?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Larkin, I will get right on that," said the young woman brightly._

"_Thank you. I will be in my office," he said as he walked away. He came back a second later and asked, "Could you get me the Von Tussle file. Thank you," he said when she nodded her head to him. He again headed to his office. This time he made it in._

_He put everything in his hands down on his desk. He put his hat on top of the coat tree that stood next to the door, and in two strides made it to the windows to open the blinds. The sun came through making his office sparkle. He sat down, opened his briefcase, taking out the 3 files he had taken home. He placed his empty briefcase on the wooden cabinet behind him. He started to open his mail, when Mrs. Curtis brought in the file he requested._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile, over at WYZT, Corny and Maybelle were in Corny's office. The receptionist had eyed them strangely when they had walked in together. She scowled when she saw them entering his office._

_Corny, the smooth cat he was, simply said, "If you don't like it. Clean out your desk and be on your way. I don't need the hassle." She frowned, but didn't move. "That's what I thought." He walked in the office and locked the door behind him._

_He went to Maybelle, who was standing by his desk, both of them laughing at how he had dealt with the receptionist. He placed his arms around her voluptuous form. She put her hands on his shoulders, rubbing her hands in little circles. He pulled her into a heart stopping kiss. _

_When they broke apart, foreheads still touching, Corny said, "I am falling fast for you, darlin'. I know we just got together yesterday, but I have thought of you for so long. It just seems so right between us."_

"_I know what you mean. I had to be strong in the fight, but I wanted you so much. It took seein' Seaweed kissin' Penny to make me realize it would be okay for us. I'm just glad you felt the same way," said Maybelle._

"_How could I not. You are smart, beautiful, talented, and the best thing that could happen to me. I love you for who you are Maybelle. Please don't ever change," Corny said softly._

"_Thank you. I love you for who you are, too. I never thought I could love again, after my first husband died. But, the good Lord has brought me you," Maybelle said. She kissed him softly. He held her tight, as if she would disappear if he let go._

_After a few minutes, he said, "Darlin' we have to get some work done. We do have a show to put on."_

_She laughed, but agreed just the same. They broke apart and she sat on the couch. He got them coffee from the pot on the counter. He sat beside her, they sat in silence for a few moments, sipping the hot liquid._

_Corny broke the silence by saying, "Well, we need to get everyone in sync with the dances. I don't want them to seem stiff, like it was before. I want it to be hip and fun, like yesterday."_

"_We also need to figure out how we are going to put it all together. I mean that's a lot of kids," she said. "It's going to be like having a hop every day. Wait, that's it. It will be a hop, featuring different couples doing various dances. What do you think?"_

"_I think that is a great idea. Just like at the pageant. The show won't be too difficult to reformat. And hey, we can rename the show, "At the Hop with Corny and Maybelle," he said with a sparkle in his eyes. "Of course, we'll have to run it by Mr. Spitzer. But I think he will like the idea. Anything to sell more "Ultra Clutch"._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Velma was sitting on her couch thinking over all that had happened in the last 24 hours. __How could things have gone so wrong. Those people aren't capable of destroying me. I'm "Miss Baltimore Crabs" after all. Who do they think they are?_ She beat her fists in to the cushions.

Aloud she said, "I am under contract. The only thing that can be done is to buy me out. This will cost them a pretty penny." She was very pleased and smiled like the cat that ate the canary. She went to her bedroom to change. Finding her sexiest dress, with matching shoes, she dressed. Did her hair and make-up, before leaving to go to John Larkin's law firm.

________________________________________________________________________

Little did Velma know, John Larkin was looking over her contracts. The one with WYZT, as well as Link's. He had gathered his partners and Mr. Spitzer. Things were looking very glib. It wasn't until the very last page of the first contract, the one with Link, that a bright smile came across his face.

"What has you smiling so big John," asked one of his partners.

"We've got her. Apparently Mrs. Von Tussle didn't read the fine print. Right there, black and white, with her signature, The Morality Clause!" They had forgotten all about it.

The clause stated, that if Velma, in anyway, acted immorally the contract was null and void. Now he was very thankful that she had, in her own words, "Switched the damn tallies." This also meant that they would not have to pay a cent to get out of the deal with her. The same clause was found in the contract with the station.

Without bothering to wait to be announced, Velma barged in. She sauntered to the seat directly opposite John. Giving her most evil grin, she said, "I'm thinking of a number. A, rather large number. Can you guess? It's what it will cost you, to buy me out of my contract."

She thought she had won. This amused them all. Trying hard not to laugh as he spoke, John said, "Velma, did you bother to read your contracts?"

Having no idea what this fool was trying to get at, Velma rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Exasperated, she said, "Of course, I read my contracts." Thinking to herself, _they maybe incompetent, but I am not. I get what I want when I want it. Yesterday, was just a really bad day. How could I win, with idiots like Spitzer, Corny, and Wilbur Turnblad around._

"All of the contract, Velma. I'm just curios. Indulge me, I will give you an answer to your question, afterward," John said. His excitement to see the look on her face when she heard, growing, just like the rest in the room.

"No. I just read my duties. And, of course, my salary, bonus potential, and benefits. The important things," she stated as if this was obvious.

"You held up your end of the bargain. Now it's my turn. In answer to your question, the number is," he stopped to sip his coffee. He loved the tension, but eyes on him it is time to end it. "Zero!"

The look of horror and outrage on her face was priceless. She looked at him, no sign of the beautiful woman who seduced men to get her own way present, she screamed, "I don't think so John Larkin. I will sue all of you for breach of contract. I did my job. No one can do better. Either I keep my job, or you buy my contract out!"

"Ah, Velma. Velma, Velma," said John. "You didn't bother to read the fine print. There is a morality clause in your contract. By," he put his hands in the air to make quotation marks, "switching the damn tallies" you violated the morality clause. Making your contracts with Link and WYZT null and void. So you get nothing."

Shocked and unsure of what to do next, Velma stormed out. _We will just see about this. Those fools, think I am stupid because I am a woman. Think again gentlemen. I'll screw my way to the Supreme Court to defeat you,_ Velma thought to herself.

________________________________________________________________________

Mr. Spitzer, Mr. Larkin and the partners, went to the station. They wanted the entire place to know about their victory. Corny and Maybelle were the first to be told. They were pleased, and went with the others to make the announcement. "Tomorrow we have to search for a new station manager. Today though, we celebrate. The only thing that will go out live from this studio today, is the news. We have to make changes. Make things better. The future is finally here."

Corny had the mean receptionist order, food, refreshments, and champagne. He gave her money, as did Mr. Spitzer. Everything was set up when the kids arrived. They were apart of this too. Edna, Sharon, and even Mrs. Spitzer joined in the festivities.

In one corner, Zac/Link and Nikki/Tracy were cuddling closely and talking to Penny and Seaweed. In all the nerves and excitement of the day, they hadn't really had the chance to find out what had happened with Penny and her mom.

The fight sounded awful to the young couple. Penny's mom had completely lost control. She attempted to hit Penny, stab Seaweed, and even set fire to the house. Prudy, screamed at her to get out. Telling her she had no daughter. Penny told her friends, "I just said, fine mother. I grabbed as many of my things as I could. Seaweed helped. We left her just sitting there, as we walked out, holding hands, with our heads held high. We went back to Seaweed's. Maybelle was so sweet saying I could stay and share Lil' Inez's room."

"It sounds like everything is working out for the best," said Zac/Link. Smiling at his friends, then his "Lil' Darlin'", he said, "Shall we dance?" The couples headed to the floor. "Love me Tender" was on the recorder player. All couples were dancing. But to Nikki/Tracy and Zac/Link, they were the only couple in the world at the moment. Holding one another, swaying to the beat, without feeling fear of what others may think, they were enjoying every moment they had.

________________________________________________________________________

The party ended around 7:00p.m. No one really wanted to end it, but tomorrow was looking like a busy day for all. School, exams; finding a new station manager, reformatting the number one show; contracts to write up, and signed. Everyone had something very important to think of for tomorrow..

John, however, was thinking back to this morning and the conversation he was to have with his son tonight. He had watched the young couple, as the party went on. They were so right for one another. He just wanted to make sure that accidents didn't ruin what was just starting to blossom.

As everyone was leaving, he reminded his son they needed to talk. He said, "Now don't stay too long with Tracy. This is really important."

Zac/Link knew he had to do this. Not wanting it to happen wasn't going to stop it. He said, "Okay dad. I'll be home around, 8:30p.m. Okay?"

"Sure, son," John said. He knew his son would keep his word and be home when he said he would be. Happily, he found his wife, and left for home.

________________________________________________________________________

Nikki/Tracy knew something was up back in the studio. Now in the car, the tension was thick. She couldn't think of anything that was so bad Zac/Link couldn't tell her. She decided to ask him what it was. Hoping he would confide in her. She said nervously, "Zac, is something wrong?"

He decided the best way was just to say it. With a sigh he said, "John, wants to have "Thee" talk with me tonight. He's afraid of us ending up like Brenda and Fender."

Nikki/Tracy couldn't help herself, the laughter just poured out. Zac/Link turned to her. At first not finding this funny at all, he said, "Nikki, this is serious. I hated talking to my own dad about it. Now, I have to talk to some stranger. It's not like we don't know all about sex and protection. Probably more than anyone here."

"Zac, lighten up. It's funny. Just think, it will probably be way easier. In the early '60's people still slept in separate beds on television," she said. At this he did laugh. It would be funny watching the poor guy struggle through.

They went to the Turnblad's. They sat and talked the days events over with Edna and Wilbur. Laughing and having an enjoyable evening. At 8:20p.m. Zac/Link said his goodbyes and left. Heading to what was his home for now.

________________________________________________________________________

When he got there, John was in the living room waiting for him. Sharon, had went upstairs, to give them privacy. John motioned for Zac/Link to take a seat right in front of him.

He said to the young man, "Link, you said that you are in love with Tracy. I watched you tonight, and it was obvious. This morning I had told you I didn't want the two of you to end up like Brenda and Fender. Do you recall this?"

Zac/Link said quietly, "Yes sir. I remember. I understand that. I don't want that to happen, and I am sure Trace wouldn't either. We are too young, and not even married. One day sure, but way in the future." He hoped that came out, like the somewhat naïve guy Link had seemed to be.

He knew it had, when John continued, "You are a good young man, son. I know that you are a gentleman. But, sometimes, hormones get in the way. You kiss, maybe pet, over the clothes, of course," he said in response to the look on the young mans face. He had know idea, it wasn't a look of shocked horror, but Zac/Link trying very hard not to laugh at the phrase "pet".

Continuing, so he wouldn't lose his nerve, John started again, "Basically what I am saying son is, sometimes things can get out of control. You as the man, have to make sure that you can protect yourself and your girl if things go to far. Son, do you know what a rubber is?"

Giving the appearance of thinking it over, Zac/Link thought, _No one says rubber anymore. _Aloud he said, "In health class, when they separated the girls from the boys, to have the 'Your body is going through some changes' talk, our teacher told the guys, cond, rubbers, were used to stop pregnancy and the spread of disease."

John looked pleased he didn't have to go over it all with his son. "Okay so you know what they are for. Did he mention where to get them from and how to approach asking for them?"

Now Zac/Link was honestly clueless. It wasn't like the world he came from. Condoms, or rubbers in this case, weren't handed out in school. You couldn't just go to the pharmacy and pick them up off the shelf. He said, "No dad, he didn't."

"Here is one for you. Now, if you use it, I don't want to know. But, so you can get more if you need to, I will explain how it is done," John told him, handing him the small foil packet. "Go to the pharmacy, at the counter, whisper your request in the counterpersons ear. They will go to the back, get your order, put it in a bag in back, then bring it to you. This way no one is the wiser. But," he said, just trying to get through this quickly, "if you are too afraid of people possibly seeing you do this," He paused to take a breath. "Go to the gas station on the outskirts of town. Although, it is illegal for them to sell them, gas station attendants do it anyway. Any questions?" He sighed, relieved he had gotten this far without faltering.

Zac/Link could only think of one. In this time, reputation was everything. Sex out side of marriage, wasn't the norm. He didn't want to give either, him or Nikki/Tracy, reason to be given a bad rep. So, he asked, "Where would you go if you needed more, Dad? Even though I doubt I would need to get any, I just don't want to get us a bad reputation."

John looked pleased with this and said, "I know I am supposed to uphold the law, but, honestly, I would go to the gas station. You can discreetly ask for the attendant to fill the tank, and get a box. He'll pump the gas, and with the change he gives back, he slips you the box. Any other questions?"

"No sir. I understand what you told me," he said, relieved it was over. "Dad, may I be excused to study in my room?"

"Sure son," John said. He was happy it was over. Now he could relax.

Quickly getting to his feet, Zac/Link, as calmly as he could, went upstairs to the bedroom he was now occupying. Stifling the laughter inside, he thought to himself: _Why couldn't we have landed somewhere during the late 60's? There was a lot more sex and a lot less, Hairspray._

__________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: All information on how to get condoms, a.k.a. rubbers, in the 1960's was provided by my uncle. A very funny man, at age 80, enjoyed recalling how it was done for me. God love him, he didn't even tease me for asking, or all the blushing I did. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters or songs from "Hairspray". Wish I did though.**_

_**A/N: That you to all who read and reviewed last chapter. Thanks for all of the encouragement. **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_Zac/Link and Nikki/Tracy were adjusting to being stuck, in what they have dubbed "Hairspray World". They managed to get through all the exams without any troubles. With the exception of a few nasty words here and there from Amber. After a day though she stopped because her groupies refused to talk to her if she was going to be such a sore loser._

_At the station, things were coming along nicely as well. Mr. Spitzer was pleased with the new format for the show. He was willing to try anything if it meant more sales of "Ultra Clutch". Plus, he felt that Corny and Maybelle worked really well together. _

_Along with the changes already made, Mr. Spitzer hired the "Dynamites" as the new choreographers for the show. After seeing the first rehearsal, he new that he had chosen wisely. He also had given the job of station manager to, Alan Jenkins, the news anchor. Surprising everyone, he gave the anchor position to Leslie Abbott. No other news broadcast was lead by a woman. The ratings had went through the roof._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Nikki/Tracy and Zac/Link weren't any closer to figuring out what they were doing here, or how they would get home. They were starting to wonder if time was standing still in the real world. If it wasn't, were people searching in vain for them? Strangely enough, they even wondered how it would play out in the media._

_On the last day of school, everyone was excited, which helped the couple forget about the real world. They couldn't wait for the final bell to go, signaling the 3 months of freedom. The counsel kids still had to go to the studio, but since they were showing old, show segments this week, they didn't have to leave early._

_After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Cheers went up through out the school. Once out in the hall, Penny and Nikki/Tracy, spotted their guys waiting for them. Seaweed was first to spot them. He said to Penny, "Hey, baby." He brought her into his arms and kissed her._

_Zac/Link took Nikki/Tracy's hand and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, breathing in the flowery scent of her perfume. He started nibbling lightly on her neck. She giggled, she put her hands on his face, bringing his lips to hers. They kissed softly. Foreheads touching, they stared into one another's eyes. _

_Their relationship was changing. They weren't just best friends anymore. They were falling in love. They were both happy and frightened at the same time. With school ending, they would have more time to explore their feelings. They hadn't had much time alone together since Monday. _

"_So, Trace, what do you want to do tonight, after rehearsal? I was thinking maybe we could go to a movie or something," said Zac/Link. The thought of them being alone filled him with excitement._

"_A movie, at the drive-in, sounds fun," she replied. Nikki/Tracy had never been to a drive-in before. She doubted Zac/Link had been either. She felt like electricity was coursing through her body, thinking of being alone with him._

_They really needed the time to talk about where their relationship was heading. They needed to try to figure out how they would get back to their own time. It was really difficult for Zac/Link, because on one hand he knew they didn't belong here. On the other hand, he knew that he really didn't want to go back to the real world the way it was. He really felt confused and wanted to talk it all out with the girl who knew him so well._

"_We should probably get a move on. Don't want to be late for rehearsal," said Seaweed, after pulling out of a passionate kiss with Penny. The two couples walked out holding hands, to the bus to the station._

_While they were waiting to leave, Zac/Link and Nikki/Tracy talked about the movies playing at the drive-in. According to the paper, it would be an Elvis double feature. "Blue Hawaii" and "Girls! Girls! Girls!" But, everyone knew, even Nikki/Tracy and Zac/Link, that you didn't go to the drive-in to watch the movie. _

_The bus left for the studio. All conversation stopped, so they could focus on the practice ahead of them. Knowing it would be fun, but still a work out for them._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Rehearsal went very well. The dances were looking good. Even Amber was improving. The "Dynamites" were really patient. They didn't yell, or put someone down when they messed up, like Velma had. This made the dancers relax, and just flow with the music. _

_Corny and Maybelle were very pleased with the progress of all the dancers. It made their jobs as co-hosts that much easier. They oversaw the routines, gave suggestions for moves, and even danced a couple of numbers themselves. This was what Corny envisioned the show to be for a long time now. _

_As rehearsal started to wind down, Corny and Maybelle made their way to the middle of the dancing kids. Corny clapped his hands and said, "Great rehearsal everyone. You've all improved so much this week. We are definitely ready for our debut on Monday." He smiled at the group of teens. They were all smiling back_

_Maybelle beamed at the teens as well. She said, "Corny is right. We are ready for Monday. You've worked really hard this week. Go home, relax and enjoy the weekend. Be here on Monday morning rested and ready to work."_

_The dancers clapped and cheered. They were glad to be leaving for the weekend, but excited about Monday. They made their way off the set. Ready to start the best summer vacation ever._

_Mr. Spitzer came to the set after the kids had left. He was very pleased with how things had come together. "You make a great team. Those kids looked great. I know I fought change for so long. Thank you both for bringing me out of the dark ages." He shook hands with both, then headed for his office._

_Corny and Maybelle went to the office they were now sharing. After the door was closed, Corny grabbed Maybelle, spun her around in a full circle, then brought her into his arms. They kissed, while swaying to the music only they could hear._

_Stopping to look into her eyes, Corny said, "Maybelle, my love, we did it! We've created an even better show. We've made a difference." Stars shown in his eyes as he locked eyes with the woman he loved._

"_Yes we have. I never thought this day would come. Blacks and whites together on television. Maybe one day the rest of America will see things the way we do here in Baltimore. Because of you, I believe anything is possible," she said. They kissed again, this time more passionately. They were in love, the outside world, fading so it was just the two of them._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Once they retrieved his car from the school, Zac/Link took Nikki/Tracy to the Turnblad's. He dropped her off so she could shower and change. He himself headed to the Larkin's to do the same thing._

_While taking off his clothes to take his shower, Zac/Link thought of Nikki/Tracy. He wondered if she was still in the shower. The thought of her soft, voluptuous body in the hot spray of the shower aroused him. __Push that idea out of your head Zac, or you'll end up with a raging hard on,_ he thought to himself. He quickly thought of the mechanics of the dances they had been doing. This caused his arousal to go away, so he could get himself ready for his date.

________________________________________________________________________

Over at the Turnblad's, Nikki/Tracy was finished showering. She was dressed in a very pretty pale pink sundress. She applied some make-up. Then she did her hair. She decided to leave it down, but put a headband in to pull it off her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt she looked rather good tonight.

She left the bedroom and went into the living room where Edna and Wilbur were watching television. As she entered they both turned to look at her. They both smiled at her. "You look stunning, sweetheart," Wilbur said. Edna nodded her agreement.

"What are you and Link going to do tonight," Edna asked.

"We thought we would go see Elvis at the drive-in," she replied.

"Just remember you are a young lady. Don't do anything you wouldn't normally do in public," Edna said. She knew that Nikki/Tracy and Zac/Link were good kids. She just felt she had to say this anyway.

"Don't worry, ma. I won't. Promise," she said. Thinking about her and Zac kissing and fondling aroused her. She could feel a slight wetness in between her legs. _You better quit thinking like that Nikki. You don't want to get overly excited sitting here with the Turnblad's. _She too, thought of the show and the new dance moves they had learned this week.

She was up to the new dance they had learned today, when she heard the knock at the door. She left the seat she had occupied to answer it. When she opened the door, there stood Zac/Link. He had on black slacks, a blue shirt, that brought out his eyes, and the matching black suit jacket. He looked amazing, making her breath catch.

Zac/Link's eyes widened at the sight of Nikki/Tracy before him. She looked absolutely gorgeous. It took his breath away. He stared down at her in awe. It took a few seconds, but he was finally able to mentally shake himself into speech. "You look amazing, lil' darlin'," he said in awe.

"You're not too shabby yourself," she said, a smile breaking across her face. He thought he would melt into a puddle when it crossed her face.

Wilbur called from the living room, "Is that you Link?"

The young couple walked toward the living room. "Yes, sir," Zac/Link said. He couldn't take his eyes off of Nikki/Tracy. His heart was pounding so hard, he was afraid it could be heard by everyone.

Nikki/Tracy's heart beat had quickened as well. She couldn't wait to get out of the Turnblad apartment, to be alone with him.

Breaking the silence, and their gazes, Edna said, "Make sure you kids come straight home from the movie. And remember, don't do anything in public you don't want anyone else to see. Now go enjoy the movie." Wilbur nodded his approval for them to leave.

"Thank you, Mr. And Mrs. Turnblad. I promise I will have her home straight after the movie," said Zac/Link.

Not having to be told twice, the younger couple exited quickly. They shut the door behind them. Walking down the stairs, half way to the bottom, Zac/Link stopped in front of Nikki/Tracy. He was one step below her, so they were eye level with one another. He put his hand to her neck, pulling her toward him for a kiss. Lips gently pressing together, sending shivers down both their spines. He said breathlessly, "We should go."

Nikki/Tracy took his hand. She squeezed lightly. Herself out of breath, she said, "Yeah, we should." Not really wanting to stop what they had started.

They walked down the remainder of the stairs, to the entrance door. They walked outside, to his car. The sun was going down. The sky was all blues, purples, oranges, and pinks. Soon the sky would show a clear night, full of stars, over head. Zac/Link opened the car door for Nikki/Tracy. After she had slid in he shut the door, and ran to his side of the car. He slid in behind the wheel. He started the ignition and looked in the mirrors. He moved the car out into traffic, heading toward the drive-in.

Automatically he grabbed her hand, as they drove in silence for a few minutes. Both unsure of what to say, but comfortable with the silence between them. After a few minutes more, Nikki/Tracy broke the silence. Trying to find something to talk about, she asked, "Hey, you never told me, how was "Thee" talk with John?"

Between, school, the show, and trying to figure out his feelings, Zac/Link had forgotten to tell her how that had gone. He chuckled at the memory of what John had said. He told her the whole story. She laughed so hard tears formed in her eyes. She could only say, "See I told you it would be okay." They arrived at the drive-in shortly afterward.

Zac/Link pulled out his wallet to pay the attendant, forgetting he had put the _rubber_ in it. Nikki/Tracy saw the perfect circle indentation in the leather, then the silver of the foil wrapper. After he paid, he happened to look over and see that she was staring at his wallet as he went to put it back in his pocket. He realized then what it was that had her staring, he said, "Nik, I just stuck it in there for safe keeping. I didn't think we were going to do that tonight, honest."

She looked him in the eyes and said, "I know Zac. It just took me by surprise is all. Why don't we find a place to park." She knew now they really did need to figure out their relationship. It was fun to play their characters again, but they were still just Nikki and Zac deep down, and definitely changing.

Zac/Link maneuvered the car to the most secluded spot in the lot. He wanted as much privacy for them as possible. Away from prying eyes and ears. The spot he chose was perfect. You could still see the large screen, and have a speaker, but it was darker and more hidden due to the trees that were growing over the fence. They sat there for a few minutes, staring at the screen as the refreshment stand cartoon played for them.

Moving so she could look at him, Nikki/Tracy turned in her seat. Zac/Link did the same thing. Getting as comfortable as possible for the talk they were about to have. They both started to talk at the same time. Zac/Link said, "Ladies first."

Nikki/Tracy blushed slightly, but went on anyway. "Zac, this past few days have been really great. I have enjoyed our time together. As little as it has been. It's just that," at this point she became shy. Totally unlike herself.

Zac/Link said, "It's just that our relationship is changing from one of friendship to one of romance. I'm falling in love with you, Nikki. And if I am reading things right you are falling in love with me, too."

Nikki/Tracy said, "I am Zac. It scares me though. I mean, will we remember any of this when we get home? And, what about Vanessa? You never quite explained the whole situation with me. You just said not to believe everything I read on the subject. And if we remember all of this when we get home, I don't want the reason for you two to break up to be me. The tabloids would have a field day with that." She finished this out of breath and looking dejected. Her eyes looking at her hands in her lap.

Zac/Link reached over. He gently put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look her in the eye. Once she was looking at him, he said, "Nikki I should have told you the story from the beginning. I hope you will forgive me for not. Vanessa and I are just pretending to be a couple. It was to make the sales of the "High School Musical" movies better. They thought that if we were together in real life it would make the movies more real to the audience. She is a friend, nothing else. When I called you to ask if I could come out, it was all getting to me. I wanted to be with you because I can just be me around you. You make me feel safe, and whole. I think without realizing it until we got here, that I have been in love with you, almost from day one. So, yes, I think we will remember this. I really want you to be my girlfriend. I asked you the other day as Link, but I am asking you now as Zac. Will you do me the honor, of being my girlfriend?" He never let his gaze drop from hers.

Nikki/Tracy took in every word. She was happy and surprised at the same time. She said, "Zac, I understand why you couldn't tell me about you and Vanessa. There is nothing to forgive. You make me love who I am when I am with you. I, too, feel safe and whole with you. As Tracy, I said I would be your girlfriend the other day. Now as Nikki, I am saying, I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

They leaned in to kiss. Her arms around his neck, his arms around her. Gently touching lips to lips, then slowly opening mouths to deepen it. When their tongues met this time, pure ecstasy filled them both. They kissed as they never had before. Just being Nikki and Zac, boyfriend and girlfriend, in love with each other. The passion in the kiss was powerful, bring them to new heights of pleasure.

Needing air, they came out of the kiss. Foreheads touching, Zac said, breathlessly, "Wow, that was amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you so much, too," Nikki said back, just as breathless.

They went back to kissing. Her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck. His hands rubbing up and down her back. Every touch and every kiss gentle, but purposeful.

They kissed for more than an hour. Lips swollen, the need for more getting stronger every second, almost to the point of no return, they stopped. Zac/Link said, "Baby doll, we have to stop now. I don't want to go too far, too fast. And if we keep going, I don't know if I will be able to stop."

"I know sweetie. I feel the same way," Nikki/Tracy replied. He looked in her eyes. He saw the slightest hint of fear in them. Anyone else would have missed it, but not him. He knew her as well as she knew him.

"Nik, what's got you looking a little scared. Have I done something wrong," Zac/Link asked. She could hear the worry in his voice.

Nikki/Tracy really didn't want to admit that she had let the thought that he didn't want her cross her mind. She knew it wasn't true, and she really was glad that they had stopped. Very rarely did she show insecurity, but if she had to show it around anyone she was glad it was him. So, hesitantly she said, "I really am glad we stopped before we went to far, but for a split second," she paused. She took a deep breath and continued, "For a split second the thought crossed my mind that you didn't want me in that way."

He put his arms around her. He held her close to his chest so she could hear his heart beating. He said softly, "If I didn't want you my heart wouldn't be racing. I want to make mad, passionate love with you. I just don't want our first time to be in the back seat of a car, at a drive-in movie. You deserve it to be beautiful and romantic. Not cheap and quick. I love you too much for that."

"Oh, Zac," she said looking him in the eyes. "You are so sweet. I love you too." Tears formed in her eyes. One escaping down each cheek. He kissed each one. She smiled then. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry. It's just you make me feel so special."

Smiling back, he said, "I'm glad I make you feel special, because you are. I feel like the luckiest man alive right now." Zac/Link kissed Nikki/Tracy again, very gently. After a few minutes, they cuddle up together to watch the rest of the movies.

________________________________________________________________________

When the movies ended, Zac/Link took Nikki/Tracy back to the Turnblad's. He got out of the driver's side. He went around to open her door for her. He helped her out of the car and walked her to the door. He took her arms and put them around his neck. His arms around her, they leaned in for one last kiss. His soft lips touching hers. With his lips he tugged her bottom lip. She responded by opening her mouth, ever so slightly. Their tongues met, doing that familiar romantic duel.

Knowing that Edna and Wilbur would be waiting up, they broke apart, not long after they started. Nikki/Tracy said, "I love you Zac. See you tomorrow."

Zac/Link replied, "I love you too, Nikki. The sun can't come up fast enough." They both smiled. Nikki/Tracy entered the building. Turning around she blew him one last kiss. He caught it, as he had in the movie. Placing his hand over his heart. She closed the door behind her, as he walked back to his car.

He drove to the Larkin's in silence, thinking of everything that had happened tonight. He was very happy with the way things had went. Even if they didn't get to do another thing while they were here, he was happy that they had gotten to make such a happy memory. It would be frozen in time, as if held their by Hairspray.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This is my present to all of my fans. Happy Holidays. Now please be good and review, or Santa will leave you coal. I know because I have connections. LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the characters or songs to "Hairspray". I do own my idea though.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys make me feel very loved. **

**A/N: In the last chapter Nikki/Tracy blew Zac/Link a kiss. I said he had caught it like he had in the movie. I was referring to the 2007 version "Ladies Choice" scene. For those who may have thought otherwise. Sorry for any confusion. Hugs to all, and Happy New Year!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Saturday dawned beautifully in Baltimore. Slowly, the city came alive, as it was the weekend. By mid morning, the normal daily sounds could be heard throughout. At the Larkin house Zac/Link had eaten breakfast, showered and dressed. He had chosen a deep purple shirt and black pants.

He was thinking about the night before. He was very pleased that he and Nikki/Tracy had talked about how they felt. His heart was full to bursting, with the love he felt toward that beautiful young woman. She was his, and that was all that matter. Even though he was extremely happy, he felt badly as well. He wanted to make love with her so badly, but didn't want her to feel pressure to do something she wasn't ready for.

He went into the bathroom to do his hair. As he looked in the mirror, he said to himself, _"You've got to stop thinking about it. It will happen when and if it's meant too. Get your hormones under control. You can do this, for Nikki's sake."_

Finished with his hair, Zac/Link knew he had to talk to someone. Someone who would know what he was going through. Seaweed was the one that came to mind. He would go to the record shop and they could talk. So he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out to his friend's house.

________________________________________________________________________

At the Turnblads, Nikki/Tracy woke up with a smile on her face. She could think of nothing else, but the way it had felt being in Zac/Link's arms. It had felt different, good different. They were being their true selves the night before. It was no longer play acting, but real. It felt amazing, to know they were in love.

The only problem she faced, was wanting to show him just how much she loved him. He had been so sweet the night before, letting her know she was special. He didn't want the first time they were together to be a bad experience they would both regret. She hoped she could find the right time and place for them to become one.

She got up and dressed. A pretty cream colored sundress and flats was her choice for the day. She did her hair up in a French twist. She put on a little make-up to enhance her already pretty face. Then went to eat breakfast and start her day.

As she ate breakfast, she thought of what she could do about the situation. All the ideas she had seemed lame and forced. She knew she shouldn't try to plan something, as plans never seemed to work out the way you want them too. She just couldn't help but try.

She knew she couldn't talk this over with Edna. She would just freak out about it. Here, in this time, she was 16 year old Tracy Turnblad, not 20 year old Nikki Blonsky. Maybe she could talk to Maybelle. But, would she understand. No, she may have been young once, but this was 1962. As far as Nikki/Tracy knew girls didn't talk about sex, let alone try to plan it. The only person left was Penny. She just hoped that she would understand and be willing to talk about it.

She grabbed the phone to call her. She realized then that she didn't know Seaweed's phone number. So, she found the phonebook and looked up the record shop. Thankful it was listed she dialed the number.

After three rings, someone picked up. "Motormouth Records. Inez speaking, how may I help you?" The young girl on the other end stated so professionally.

"Inez this is Tracy. I didn't know your home number, and I need to talk to Penny. Would that be possible," Nikki/Tracy asked. A note of panic in her voice.

"Sure, Trace. Let me get her for you," was Inez's reply.

It only took a minute for Penny to get to the phone, but it seemed like an hour to Nikki/Tracy. She had almost convinced herself this was a bad idea, when she heard, "Hey Trace. What's up?"

"Penny, I need to talk to you. Do you think you could meet me in the park?" Nikki/Tracy sounded scared and excited at the same time.

"Okay. Is everything alright? You sound funny," Penny said. She was worried about her friend. Lately she felt like her friend was acting stranger than normal. Now she was sure something wasn't right.

"I'm fine. I just really need to talk to you. Is a half hour enough time?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in a half hour. Bye."

"Okay. Bye." Nikki/Tracy hung up the phone. She told Edna she was meeting Penny in the park. This, of course, didn't seem strange to Edna, as the girls hadn't spent much time together, since Penny left her mother's.

Penny told Seaweed she was going to meet Tracy and left with a quick peck. Seaweed understood. He knew better then to stand in the way of his girl and her best friend. He would just hang around until she got back.

________________________________________________________________________

"Seaweed, I need to talk to you," Zac/Link said. He showed up about 5 minutes after Penny had left.

"Sure Link. What's up?"

"Could we go someplace more private? Where no one can over hear," Zac/Link said the second part in a whisper. He knew this was something you didn't discuss in public in 1962.

Concerned for his friend, Seaweed said, "Sure man. Let's go to my room. Momma and Inez will stay busy in here. Penny went to meet Tracy. So we will be alone. No one to overhear."

He showed his friend to his room. A regular twin sized bed was against the wall as you entered. On the opposite wall was a dresser, next to the closet. On the wall with the window sat a desk, a stereo on one side. The room was small, but comfortable.

Zac/Link pulled the chair of the desk out. He turned it backwards and sat down. Seaweed sat on the bed, leaning against the wall. Zac/Link just stared at the floor. He was trying to find the right words to express what he was thinking about. Seaweed sat there wondering if his friend would ever speak.

After, what seemed like 10 minutes, Seaweed said, "Cracker boy, what's got you all actin' like a crazy man? Did something happen with Tracy? You two didn't break up did you?"

Zac/Link looked up for the first time since they entered the room. He was surprised at the questions. He said, "No. No, nothing like that. It's. I, just." He didn't seem to be able to get out what he was thinking and feeling.

"If it's not that. Then, what Link? Just tell me what the problem is. Maybe I can help." Seaweed, wasn't sure if he could help, but he would try. He really like Link and Tracy was like a sister to him. He would do anything for her.

Finally deciding the best way to say what was on his mind was to just come out with it Zac/Link said, "Seaweed, I want to go all the way with Tracy. I love her so much, and don't want to hurt her. I just can't help thinking about it. I would never force her, or try to get her to do something she doesn't want to. Just the thought of her, sends my body out of control. What should I do, man?"

Out of everything Seaweed thought could be the problem. This was the farthest from his mind. He sat there, mouth agape, stunned at what his friend just said.

________________________________________________________________________

Nikki/Tracy sat at a picnic table far away from anyone else in the park. She wanted to make sure that she could talk to Penny privately. Afraid that someone may overhear what she had to say.

Scanning the park for her friend, it took Penny a few minutes to find her friend. She was beginning to think Nikki/Tracy had changed her mind, when she spotted her at the other end of the park. She quickly walked over to her.

Nikki/Tracy looked up as she heard Penny say, "There you are, Trace. I was starting to think I would never find you." She sat down opposite her friend and waited for her to say something.

"Hey Penny. Thanks for meeting me. I just needed to talk and didn't want someone to listen in."

"So what's so important that we need complete privacy," she asked looking around. No one in sight so they could talk freely without worry.

"I just need to talk to you about me and Link," Nikki/Tracy said in the same tone she had on the phone. Penny gave her a worried look.

"Oh no! Did you guys break up?" Penny really got was afraid of this. But, she knew that really couldn't be it, as Tracy wasn't crying.

"No we didn't break up," Nikki/Tracy said a little annoyed that this was the first thing for her friend to think.

"Then, what is it Trace? You aren't acting like yourself," Penny said with a bit of apprehension.

"What would you say, if I said that I am thinking of going all the way with Link?"

Penny wasn't sure she heard right. _Did Tracy just say she was thinking of going all the way with Link? _She sat there shocked by what she heard. She couldn't think of what to say in response.

Unsure of how to bring Penny out of it, Nikki/Tracy just sat there waiting for her friend to say anything. She knew if she couldn't get her friend to talk about her just thinking about doing it, she would never get her to help her plan it. At that very moment she felt very alone for the first time since they had wound up there.

________________________________________________________________________

Back at Seaweed's, Zac/Link was snapping his fingers in front of his friend. He wasn't sure how to bring his friend out of this state of shock. He didn't think what he said was all that surprising. After all, weren't guys the same in any time.

Finally able to process what he just heard, Seaweed said, "Man. You are full of surprises. I'm not sure what to tell you."

"Well, just tell me how you keep yourself under control with Penny." Zac/Link was really hoping he wasn't being offensive. He wasn't sure if Seaweed had even had the same thoughts about Penny. Let alone how far they had gone.

"My momma would kill us if we did something. Especially, now that Penny is living here. So, I just try not to think about it," Seaweed said.

"But, what do you do when you can't not think about it," Zac/Link asked.

With a chuckle, Seaweed replied, "Cold shower. It works every time. Trust me, I've had to take a lot of them. I know that one day, if it is meant to happen, it will happen. Momma, or no momma."

"Well if that's what it takes. I'll do that," he said. The thought of many a cold shower in his immediate future, going through his head. Smiling he said, "Thanks man. I knew I could count on you."

Without another word, the two went out to the record shop. They noticed Corny had arrived in their absence. A fast beat song was playing and they started dancing. They put the conversation they had just had out of their minds.

________________________________________________________________________

At the park, Penny was still sitting completely silent. Nikki/Tracy wasn't sure if she was going to be able to bring her out of her shocked state, all by herself. She had to try though.

She said, "Penny. Hey, Penny. Are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of the other girls face. When she was just about ready to give up, Penny started to blink. She shook her head, like she was clearing the cobwebs. She asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Trace," was the reply. Penny sounded unlike herself. Her voice a bit deeper, and monotone. Nikki/Tracy took this as a bad sign.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. Let's just forget about the whole thing," Nikki/Tracy said. She really hoped to change the subject. She knew by the other girls reaction, that in this time, a girl didn't discuss this subject with anyone. Not even her best friend.

Penny, recovered her senses. She said, "You just gave me a little shock was all. I'm not upset. I'm not sure of what to say, but I will try to help as best as I can." Nikki/Tracy wasn't surprised. She knew that Penny would do anything for Tracy and was grateful for that.

"I just don't know what to do. I love him so much, and I know he loves me too. I'm just afraid I'm not ready, but at the same time, I really want to do this with him. Do you know what I mean," she asked. Hoping Penny understood.

Blushing, Penny replied, "I do know what you mean, Trace. I feel the same about Seaweed." Admitting this to anyone but herself, was not easy for her. But, if it helped her best friend, she was glad to do so.

"What should I do? I mean, sometimes when we are kissing, I just get this urge to let things keep going. But, then I get scared," Nikki/Tracy said. For the first time, actual fear could be heard in her voice.

"If it is meant to happen, then it will. Don't make yourself do something you aren't ready for. Link wouldn't want that. You would regret it if you did," Penny said sagely. She decided she would tell her friend how she was dealing with it. "Sometimes, I really want to with Seaweed. It's hard to stop. Then I think about how I will feel afterward. So far, I feel like I will regret it. I think when I stop feeling that way, then that will be the time that it happens."

"Wow, Penny. Thank you. That helps so much. When the time is right I will know. You are a great friend," Nikki/Tracy said. She smiled and hugged her friend. They sighed when they finished hugging.

"So, what do you want to do now," Penny asked.

"Why don't we go to the record shop? I really could go for some music and dancing right about now," she said. They got up, and left the park arm in arm.

________________________________________________________________________

When Penny and Nikki/Tracy got to the record shop, they were greeted with loud music and laughter. They first saw Corny and Maybelle talking over by the record player. As they got farther in, they saw Seaweed and Zac/Link in the opposite corner working on some dance moves. Penny whispered to Nikki/Tracy, "You know Trace, if you are really worried, maybe you should talk things over with Link. I'm sure he would understand."

While Penny was saying this, Seaweed was whispering to Zac/Link, "Maybe you should just talk to Tracy about what we discussed. She's pretty open and understanding."

As their friends finished their statements, Zac/Link and Nikki/Tracy's eyes met. Slowly they drifted toward one another. Seaweed walking directly to Penny, kissing her and starting to dance.

Zac/Link reached out for Nikki/Tracy. She met him half way taking his hand. He brought her to him so that there wasn't even an inch between them. With his right hand he tilted her face up to look into his. He gently placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back. They broke apart, and she let her head lean on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her to him.

They stood there for a while. Holding each other as if it was the last day the would ever be together. They didn't know it, but they were thinking the exact same thing. They thought, _When the time is right, we will know. But, until then, we will just be together and love one another. And if nothing else, we always have "Hairspray"._ They both loosened their grip on the other, smiling as they did so. Allowing the rhythm of the music to over take them. They began to sway to it.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I hope you think this chapter was worth the wait. Let me know. Please read and review. Hugs to all.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights or characters of "Hairspray", or any of the songs either.**_

_**A/N: I am sad to say that one of our favorite stars has suffered a great tragedy. I would like to have everyone, religious and non-religious alike, say a prayer or take a moment of silence for John Travolta and his family. I am sure the family would appreciate our sympathy in their time of need. So I dedicate this chapter to the memory of Jett Travolta, may he walk with the angels and Rest in Peace.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_The two young couples danced slowly for a while. Even when the music was upbeat and happy, they clung to each other as if it were the slowest song of all. Corny and Maybelle stood by and watched with smiles on their faces. They loved seeing the four kids in the first stages of true love. It made them feel their love for one another more intensely. _

_Corny whispered to Maybelle, "Sweetheart, we should tell them soon. I want the whole world to know just how much I love you." He gave her a loving smile that she felt in her very soul._

_She smiled back, sending shivers through him. She whispered, "I know we do. I want the whole world to know how much I love you, too. But the only people that matter are in this room. These kids, who helped show this town and us that love is color blind."_

_It was hard for Corny to resist pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. But, he knew until they had told the kids, he had to keep his distance. He didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Maybelle. "When should we tell them doll? I don't know how much longer I can go without holding you, and kissing you," he whispered, a twinkle in his eye._

"_How about tomorrow night over dinner? We could invite Edna and Wilbur as well. That way we have it out with the kids, before Monday's debut show," she said with a smile. "Can you wait just one more night my love?" A bit of a pout on her gorgeous face._

_Corny almost melted into a puddle at the sight of her. She looked so adorable, he wanted to snatch her up right then and there. His love for her holding him back he simply replied, his voice a bit gruff, "I can wait. Just stop looking at me like that or I won't be able to hold back another second." She laughed, but didn't give him the pout again._

_Before the next song could start, Maybelle took the record needle away from the vinyl. She cleared her throat and the two couples looked her way. So did Inez. She stated clearly, "I want you kids to all be here tomorrow afternoon, around 2:30p.m. for an early dinner. Tracy, ask your folks to come along as well. We'll have a nice pre-show debut dinner. What do you guys think?"_

_Nikki/Tracy, Zac/Link, Penny and Seaweed all nodded. Inez spoke up and said, "That sounds like fun momma. What can I do to help?" Inez was very enthusiastic about the dinner. She was excited about it, but even more so about her debut on television. She wanted to keep busy so her nerves wouldn't get the better of her._

_Nikki/Tracy and Zac/Link were excited, because it would take their minds off of wanting to make love. Or at least that was their hope. Penny and Seaweed just wanted to put the conversations with their friends out of their minds. They were willing to do anything to get rid of the thoughts and images that now plagued them. As well as get them through their own thoughts about themselves and that very subject._

"_I would love your help, baby. Seaweed and Penny can help as well. We'll have this place whipped into shape and the food ready in no time. I hate to cut today's fun short, but we have a lot to do and only a little time to do it in. So Corny, Tracy, Link we will see you all tomorrow afternoon," Maybelle said to the people who didn't live with her._

_Nikki/Tracy said, with some urgency, "But don't you want us to help Miss Maybelle? You have a lot to do, and we could help you get it done faster."_

"_No Tracy. The only thing I want you to do is ask your parents to come. Oh, and I think you and Link should spend some quality time alone. You two won't have much time to spend alone together after Monday. We will all be very busy after that, with the show and hops and all," Maybelle replied. Seeing that the young woman before her looked a bit worried, she said, "Don't worry. I promise you will have time alone together. Just not as much as you may like."_

_Trying to make sure her feelings didn't show through again, Nikki/Tracy smiled. "You're right Miss Maybelle. Well, let's go Link," she said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along heading for the door. _

_When they reached it, both Zac/Link and Nikki/Tracy turned back to face the others. The said in unison, "Bye everyone. See you all tomorrow." They smiled at each other when they had finished. They walked out of the record shop and headed for Zac/Link's car._

_Corny left too. He wanted to let Maybelle handle this one her own way. It would seem like an eternity until the next day, but he could handle it. As long as he had her in his life, even their time apart would be manageable. Because he knew he would see her again. He said his goodbyes and left the shop with a smile._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Zac/Link drove in silence for a few minutes. Not sure of what to say to Nikki/Tracy. Without thinking he grabbed her left hand with his right and intertwined their fingers. The softness of her hand bringing him out of his reverie. He said to her, "Nik, I really need to talk to you." He saw her go from smiling to a look of worry, in less than a second. "Don't look so worried. It's nothing bad. I swear." He said giving her his best smile._

"_Okay then. What do you need to talk to me about," Nikki/Tracy said with a grin playing around her lips. She was hoping to be able to talk to him about how she had been feeling, but she could let it wait. _

"_Let's go to the park. That way I can concentrate on the conversation, and not have to worry about my driving," Zac/Link said, giving her that oh so sexy wink she had grown to love._

_It didn't take long to get to the park. Zac/Link found a parking area and parked the car. He then got out and went to help Nikki/Tracy out. They walked silently for a while, holding hands and just enjoying being together._

_Finally finding a nice, big tree for them to sit under, he sat down, bringing her down with him. He helped her get comfortable in between his legs, with her back leaning on his chest. He had his arms around her waist and her hands rested on his. She tilted her head to the right, so his could fit sweetly in the crook of her neck. They sat like this for a time before either spoke._

"_Zac, you said you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it," Nikki/Tracy asked. She was nervous and excited about what he might have to say._

"_Oh, Nikki. I don't even know where to start. I guess I just need to tell you that," he paused to make sure he would get it out right. He went on, slowly, "I love you so much. I think about you non stop. Sometimes I have trouble keeping my hormones under control when I start to think about making love with you. But, don't think I am trying to pressure you into something you don't want to do." He said the last part quickly as he felt her tense up in his arms._

_She felt him tense up as well. She wanted to make him feel better, and hopefully herself as well. So she said, "Zac, I don't feel pressure. I have to confess, I've thought about making love with you as well. I want to so bad, but I want the timing to be just right. I think, even with our hormones going out of control, we will know just when that is. I'm sure of it." She looked up at him smiling._

_The tension left them both at her words. Nikki/Tracy had made them both feel better. Zac/Link placed a soft kiss on the nape of her beautiful neck. Electricity going through both. They could handle it though. The right time would come and they both could wait it out together._

_They sat holding one another a while longer. Blissfully happy to just be together and able to drop their act. They finally decided it was time to go, when they saw the sun was going lower in the western sky. They had to get back. They walked to the car holding hands. Zac/Link turned the ignition. He headed to the Turnblad's._

_When they arrived, Zac/Link got out and helped Nikki/Tracy do the same. He leaned in and captured her lips. This time it was Nikki/Tracy running her tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance. He obliged happily. They kissed passionately for a short time before saying their goodnights._

_Nikki/Tracy went in and Zac/Link drove off. She went up to the apartment finding Edna and Wilbur watching television. She said to them, "Hi mom, daddy. Miss Maybelle wants us to come to dinner tomorrow. Around 2:30p.m. Can we go?"_

"_Oh Wilbur. You just have to try Miss Maybelle's food. She cooks so good. Can we go," Edna asked very excited._

"_Of course we can go. It's sounds like a lot of fun," Wilbur said. He smiled at the look in his wife's eye. He knew a good meal for Edna, made for a good night for him when they got home. He was very excited at the prospect._

_Shortly there after, they ate the meatloaf and mashed potatoes Edna had made for dinner. Her and Nikki/Tracy cleaned up and Wilbur went to read the newspaper. When they got done, Nikki/Tracy went to her room. She sat on the bed thinking about the last couple of days she had spent with Zac/Link. It wasn't long before she was tired, and laid down for a good nights sleep. A smile graced her soft, sweet lips._

__________________________________________________________________________

_The next morning Maybelle was up early. She wanted everything to be just right for her dinner party. She was nervous about what was going to happen when everyone found out about her and Corny. Mostly, she worried about how her own kids would take the news. She knew the color of his skin wouldn't matter, but just the idea of her with someone other than their dad might bother them._

_She busied herself in the kitchen. She was cutting vegetables for a relish tray, when the kids came in for breakfast. She had decided she would talk to them this morning, without the others present, as she wasn't sure how they may react. She pulled the pan of French toast and sausage out of the oven, where she had been keeping it warm._

_She had set the plates out already, so the kids dug in, as she got the milk and juice from the refrigerator. After setting them down, she grabbed her coffee mug and sat too. After Seaweed, Penny and Inez had filled their plates, Maybelle said, "I need to tell you all something. I'm not sure how you will feel about what I have to say, so hear me out, then you can say your peace. Okay?" She looked them each in the eye and waited for their response. She even did this with Penny, as she was now a member of the family. Each said okay._

"_I have been seeing someone. He's a very nice, handsome, loving man. He is very good with kids, sings and dances, and he loves me. I love him. I'm not sure at this point where our relationship is headed, but I am hoping that one day we may marry. I would like your support in this," Maybelle said, her eyes looking around the table at the kids. "You all know him, and like him. I just hope you still will. The man I have been talking about is Corny." She held her breath waiting for what was to come next._

_To her surprise, Seaweed spoke first, "It's about time momma. You deserve to be happy. Daddy wouldn't have wanted you to stay alone the rest of your life. Corny is a good man."_

_Penny said, "Congratulations Miss Maybelle. I am so happy for you."_

_Inez stayed quiet for a few minutes, as the others talked. She was happy for her mom, because she liked Corny. But she was worried about what could happen to her because of them being different races. She was already afraid for Penny and Seaweed. She knew there were people like Velma Von Tussle out there and they all could get hurt._

_Maybelle noticed her daughter's silence. She could see that she was thinking hard about something, and that it scared her. She said to her daughter, "Baby, what's on your mind. I know something is bothering you. If I can, I will help. We all will." She looked at Penny and Seaweed for confirmation._

"_Yeah, Inez you can tell us. We'll do whatever we can to make you feel better," Penny said to her sweetly. Penny didn't have any brothers or sisters at home, and she felt like she finally had the little sister she had always wanted._

_Inez looked down at her food, trying to figure out how to say what she was thinking. Once she got the words in mind to say, she looked back up at the others. "I'm just worried about all the people who are against blacks and whites being together. There are people out there like Mrs. Von Tussle. And that scares me, because what if you guys get hurt. What would happen then?" She looked back down, on the verge of tears._

_Maybelle got up and went to her daughter. She bent down and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her head. She said, "Remember what I said to Seaweed and Penny the night before the pageant. Love is a gift. No matter what, love is worth all the struggles and fights along the way. Don't worry baby, we can handle anything those bigots send our way. We have to be strong, no matter what." _

_Maybelle put a hand under her daughter's chin, so that she could look her in the eyes. She wanted to make sure she was understanding. She said, "Also, we will protect each other. We are a family, and I would like to add Corny to that family. Can you support that?"_

_Inez understood what her mother was saying to her. She smiled at her and said, "I can support you, momma. Corny is a really nice man, and you both deserve love. I'm happy for you." Maybelle hugged her again. As she did so, Inez said, "I love you, momma."_

_With tears of joy in her eyes, Maybelle said, "I love you, too baby." She let go of her daughter and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at her family and said, "Thank you all. This means so much to me. Now let's finish up breakfast, so we can get everything ready for this afternoon."_

_They all dug back in. Maybelle, even had some breakfast. They continued to talk and laugh until the food was gone. Then they all pitched in to clean up and get started on the food preparations for the dinner._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Corny was the first to arrive. He got out of his car and walked to the door. He had a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Maybelle. Roses, daffodils, carnations, and babies breath. He had also brought her favorite wine. He wanted this day to be special for his special lady. He knocked at the door and waited._

_Seaweed answered the door. Corny looked at the young man timidly. He had known Maybelle would tell the kids this morning. He was afraid that Seaweed may be angry. To his surprise the young man smiled at him. Seaweed said, "Oh Corny! You didn't have to bring me flowers and wine." He laughed at the look on the man's face. "Just kidding with you, man. Come on in. Momma and the girls are finishing getting dressed." _

_Seaweed stepped aside, letting Corny in. Corny relaxed some as the young man laughed. He said, "So, we're okay? You don't mind me dating your mom?"_

"_I don't mind. I think it's great she has found someone," Seaweed said with a smile. Suddenly, his face changed and he looked very serious. He said to the man before him, "But, you hurt her, and you won't be able to hide anywhere. I will hunt you down and beat you within an inch of your life. Got it?"_

"_Got it. Don't worry, the last thing I want to do in this world is hurt your mom. I love her Seaweed," with a determined look on his face. "I won't let anyone or anything get in our way. Your approval means the world to me. Your mom too, I'm sure."_

_Seaweed liked Corny's answer. He put his hand out for Corny to shake. They shook hands firmly. With this initial bond, the older man became a member of the Stubbs family. It melted all the tension, in the room, away._

_Just as the hand shake ended, the women of the house entered the room. Both men turned to see their women, looking stunning in the sundresses that they wore. Inez in lavender, Penny in pale green, and Maybelle in crimson. She looked so beautiful, Corny just wanted to stare at her all night. She brought him out of his reverie, by touching his face. He looked deep into her eyes, whispering only for her to hear, "You look amazing, my lady."_

_He then held out the flowers and wine for her. Maybelle said in a loving voice, "Thank you for the compliment and the wine and flowers. A girl could get used to being spoiled like this."_

_Corny gave her his heart stopping smile. "As a girl should," he said. He then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly. The kids in the back ground saying "Awe," in unison._

_The couple broke apart. Maybelle said, "I will put these flowers in a vase. Then we can get back to finishing the final preparations. The Turnblads and Link should be here soon." Turning around, she walked back into the kitchen. The others followed behind._

__________________________________________________________________________

_The Turnblads, with Zac/Link and Nikki/Tracy, arrived 15 minutes after Corny. Nikki/Tracy knocked on the door, and they all stood back and waited. Penny answered the door. She let them in, showing them to the living room, to greet the others._

"_Hello everyone," Maybelle said. She was so happy to have her new friends over for dinner. She was also happy to have her man by her side. "I am so glad you could all make it to this little get together. And on such short notice. Thank you for coming." She said._

"_We are very glad to be here Miss Maybelle," Edna said. "You are such a wonderful cook. Thank you for inviting us."_

"_Edna has told me very good things about your cooking," Wilbur said. "My mouth has been watering all night."_

"_Well, thank you Miss Edna, that means a lot to me. Thank you, too, Wilbur. I hope I can live up to your expectations." She smiled at them and they smiled back._

_Corny and Maybelle exchanged looks. She smiled, giving him the okay to proceed with what they wanted to tell the others. Corny smiled back, and cleared his throat. "Everyone, Maybelle and I have an announcement," he said. He waited until all eyes were on him to continue. When he saw they were, he said, "Maybelle and I have been dating since the night of the pageant. We wanted you all to know before we let everyone know. I feel like the luckiest man alive, to have one of the five most beautiful women in all of Baltimore as my lady." He turned to Maybelle, took her hand, and kissed it. She smiled, blushing slightly._

_Nikki/Tracy and Edna, both said, "Awe!" The men just looked at their women and smiled. Each taking their ladies hand and kissing it. Then, the women hugged both Maybelle and Corny. The men, hugged Maybelle, and shook hands with Corny._

_When everyone had told them how happy they were for them, Maybelle said, "Okay, enough of all the mushy stuff. I don't know about you all, but I am hungry. Let's eat."_

_They sat down to a wonderful meal. Maybelle had pulled out all the stops. There was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, and corn. They also had all the fresh vegetables and cheese on the relish tray. They talked, laughed and had a good time. _

_It was a night like no other any had experienced. Zac/Link and Nikki/Tracy had no time to think about their desires. They saw how happy the other couples in this strange place, just so happy to be together, enjoying a good meal. Race was not an issue here, with them. Something they hoped they could take back with them to share with the world they came from. It seems that where they had come from had forgotten what people like their friends here had done so long ago. If they could only could convince the world they had come from, there was more to life that hate, and hurt. They hoped to let them know there was always __**Hairspray!**_

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I have plans for what is to come next. I just had to put this in. I hope it is ok. Please read and review. I love you all for it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any part of the movie "Hairspray".**

**A/N: Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. I so appreciate all the support for my story. You all keep me going. (((Hugs)))!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

It was Friday, almost two weeks since the dinner party over at Miss Maybelle's. Zac and Nikki were on their way home from the hop they had helped to host at the middle school. It was only 8:00p.m., but they were both exhausted. The time in between the dinner party and now had been filled with work, practice and more work. As Maybelle had predicted, they had hardly any time together. They were looking forward to this weekend, because they had it completely free from work and practice.

Earlier in the day they had made plans to spend the weekend alone together. They were planning a day trip up the coast. They would go to the beach and take a picnic. They would lounge on the beach, swim, and just enjoy each others company. Since it would just be for the day, Nikki was sure that Edna and Wilbur would be okay with it. Zac had already asked John and Sharon, so he knew it would be fine.

They would spend the day just relaxing. Rekindling their romance in the process. They were so in love, but hardly had time to say more than two words to each other at a time. All of this was because of Mr. Jacobs, the owner of "Suits for all Occasions". He had asked Link to be his spokesman. Edna negotiated the deal. He got to keep the suits he advertised, he got 10 percent of all suit sales, and she was to be paid 15 percent commission from the store. All parties were pleased with the deal. John and Sharon knew then that choosing Edna was the best thing they could have done for their son. The only problem Zac had with it was, less time with Nikki.

The show rehearsals, the show, the spokesperson gigs, the autograph signings and the hops, had kept them going non stop. They deserved this weekend break, but they needed it as well. If they didn't take time for themselves, they would burn out. They were sitting in the car in front of the Turnblads and both were close to falling asleep.

Zac reached over and grabbed Nikki's hand. He put it to his chest and held it there for her to feel the rhythm of his heart. She turned to him and smiled. He looked deep into her eyes, needing to see the love deep within. It didn't take much. He smiled and leaned over to gently kiss her awaiting lips. As their lips met, fireworks went off inside both of their heads. Very quickly it became a deeper kiss. It was short, but full of all the pent up passion they both had.

"Oh God, Nik, I've missed that," Zac said breathlessly. "It feels like it has been forever."

"I know what you mean," Nikki replied, just as breathless.

"Have I told you today, just how much I love you," Zac asked, a grin on his face.

"Let me think," Nikki said in reply. She had no idea that the way she was sitting there, pretending to think was making his heart rate sky rocket. _She is so cute the way she taps her chin with her index finger, _he thinks. Feeling she had taken enough time in pretend thought, she says, "No I don't think you have." A grin gracing her beautiful face.

"I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you," he said. He looked like he could cry any moment. To some this might seem silly, but Nikki understood. She felt the same way.

"I know what you mean Zac. I love you too," she said. He leaned his head down to touch his forehead to hers. He put his arms around her holding her tightly. Not really wanting to end this beautiful moment, but knowing that because of where they were she couldn't sit in the car too long, she said, " I should go."

"Yeah, I know," he said. Neither leaving the position they were in. Finally, with a soft sigh from both, they broke apart. Zac got out of the car and walked over to the passenger door. He opened it, giving her his hand, as usual. They took the short trek to the door, slowly.

Nikki turned to Zac, he said, "So I'll pick you up in the morning say 10:00a.m."

"I'll be ready. I'll make some sandwiches and a fruit salad. Sound good," she asked.

"Absolutely. I'll bring the drinks and ice. A quiet picnic for two. I can't wait," he said.

"Me either. But if we want that nice, quiet picnic tomorrow, today has to end first," she said with a giggle.

"Point taken. Okay, I'll see you in the morning. I love you, lil' darlin'," he said, winking.

"I love you, too. See you then," she replied. She turned to the door as he started to walk away. She got half way through and looked back. _He has no idea that, that wink makes me melt like butter in the sun,_ she thought. She continued inside.

________________________________________________________________________

Entering the apartment she called out, "I'm home." It still felt odd saying that, even though they had been there for so long. She entered the living room to see the Turnblads watching television. "Would it be okay if tomorrow, Link and I went for a drive a little way up the coast and had a picnic on the beach," Nikki asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as you are back before dark," Edna replied.

"Sounds like fun, Tracy. You kids have been working so hard, with barely anytime for fun. You deserve it," said Wilbur.

"Thanks, daddy. You too, ma. I think I am going to go to bed. I want a good nights sleep so I can enjoy tomorrow," she said. She kissed each of them on the cheek. Then headed to her room.

"Good night, hon," Edna said.

"Night, sweetie," said Wilbur.

"Good night," Nikki said back.

She got her pajama's on and laid down. She was thinking of the next day, but before she could think too much, she was asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

When Zac got back to the Larkin house, John and Sharon weren't home. They had went to dinner with one of John's partners and his wife. He headed straight to his room.

He got ready for bed quickly. He sat on his bed a minute, before laying down. He thought about the day he had. During one of the rehearsal breaks, he and Seaweed had talked.

"Hey Link. You remember that conversation we had in my bedroom a couple weeks ago," Seaweed asked.

"How could I forget," Zac said, blushing slightly.

"Well it's had me thinking. I should be prepared, just in case Penny and I," he trailed off.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea," Zac agreed.

"Would you mind going with me to the gas station. Not that I'm afraid to go alone or anything," he said. Zac thought Seaweed was saying that more for his own benefit, than his.

"Sure man. When do you want to go," asked Zac.

"How about in the morning, before you go," Seaweed asked.

"Okay, I can do that," Zac replied. "Around 9:00a.m.? Sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks man," was the response.

Zac was too tired to think more about the conversation. He pulled back the covers, and laid down. His head barely hit the pillow and he was out.

________________________________________________________________________

"_Nikki, are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, we can stop if you want too," Zac said. Instead of a verbal reply, Nikki started to unbutton her shirt. Zac placed his hands on hers, stopping her. A worried look crossed her face, until she realized, he was unbuttoning it for her. He leaned in to kiss her softly on the neck as he did so. She moaned in his ear. He was slowly sliding the shirt from her shoulders when…._

The alarm clock shrieked loudly, instantly awakening Zac from his dream. He could feel the pain of his hardness, as he opened his eyes. He knew that it would be painful to continue to lay there, but getting up would hurt worse. So, he approached it like taking off a band-aid. Get it over quickly, the sting would be over soon.

Zac began, the all to familiar, _morning wood waddle._ He got to the bathroom as quickly as he could. He stood over the commode, waiting for the quick, painful rush of urine that would help relieve his current predicament. He let out a sigh of relief when it was finally over.

He went over to the tub and turned on the water. When it was the right temperature, he pulled the button of the shower. The spray came out hard and fast. Zac closed the curtain, and quickly got undressed. The soothing, warm water hit him and caused goose bumps to erupt up his arms. He stood in the spray for a few minutes, then washed his hair and body.

When he was done rinsing off, he got out and dried off. He dressed quickly. He did his hair, as always in the ducktail with the curl on the forehead. He lacquered it with hairspray. Coughing at the fumes. Pleased with how he looked, he left his room, going down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, sweetie," said Sharon. "You must have been really tired last night. We got home around 10:00p.m. and you were sound asleep."

"Good morning. Yeah, I was exhausted," replied Zac. "But, I slept great. Did you have a good time at dinner last night?" Making small talk as he ate the breakfast that Sharon had for him, French toast and bacon.

"Yes, everything was wonderful," said Sharon. "I even got your father to dance some."

John looked over the top of his morning paper, to smile at his wife. He said, "We can still cut a pretty mean rug." Zac smiled, though on the inside he was laughing about the corny saying.

Zac cleaned his plate, then got up and put it in the sink. "Before, Ni, Tracy and I go for the day, I'm going to go with Seaweed. I'll be back this evening," he said.

"I cleaned the cooler out for you to take dear. It's in the garage," Sharon said, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, mom," Zac replied.

As he walked out of the kitchen, John and Sharon both called after him, "Bye Link. Have a good time."

He called back, "Thanks, I will. Bye."

He went to the garage to get the cooler. It was one of those old, blue and white metal coolers. He put it in the trunk of the car, then slid into the driver's seat. He started the car, then backed down the driveway. He then drove to pick up Seaweed.

________________________________________________________________________

Nikki got up the next morning feeling very well rested. All the aches and pains from the night before melted away. She got up smiling at the prospect of a wonderful day with Zac. She looked at all the pictures of him, as Link, all over the room. A dreamy look on her face.

She was so full of anticipation, that everything she did seemed to be in high speed. She had showered, dressed and did her hair, in what seemed like record time. She then went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, because she still had to make the fruit salad and sandwiches. Truly not all that hungry she had some toast, then went to work on the food.

She started the fruit salad first. She cleaned the strawberries and blueberries, setting them to the side to dry. She sliced up some apples, bananas and peaches. She added the berries in and mixed it all together, sprinkling sugar in for extra sweetness. She took a small bite and was pleased. She found the lid to the bowl, and set the salad aside. Making two ham, two roast beef, and two turkey sandwiches. She then found small dishes with lids to put the mayo and mustard in.

Edna came into the kitchen carrying the picnic basket. She said, "I thought you could use this, hon."

"Thanks, ma," said Nikki. "I was going to ask about it earlier, I just forgot. I should finish getting ready. I still need to get my towel and swimsuit. Za, Link will be here soon." Nikki left Edna in the kitchen and went back to her room to get her things ready.

She found the swimsuit in the top drawer of the dresser. It was a black two piece. It looked like tank top with a skirt and underwear attached. Although, plain it would accentuate her in all the right places. She put it in a bag, along with a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she seemed to be going at high speed, she looked very pretty in the blue skirt and white blouse. She left the room to wait for Zac in the living room.

________________________________________________________________________

Zac got to Seaweed's at 9:00a.m. exactly. As he was getting out of the car to go to the door, Seaweed came running out. Just before he shut the door Zac could hear him yell, "I'll be back soon, momma." He opened the car door, getting in hurriedly.

Zac got back in and started the car. He drove off toward the outskirts of town. Zac commented, "Is it just me, or do you feel like a little who's trying not to get caught sneaking candy?"

Seaweed grinned, saying, "It's not just you, I feel it, too. I just hope my mom doesn't find the "candy" that I get."

They both laughed at this, breaking away any remaining tension they felt. The rest of the drive they talked about the show, the new steps they had learned, and the hop they had been at last night.

It didn't seem to take all that long and they were at the Texaco station, on the outskirts of town. Pulling in next to the pump, they waited for the attendant. He came out of the store, walking over to the car. "What can I get for you," he asked.

Reading the name on the attendants shirt, Zac said, "I'd like a fill up please, and two packages of rubbers, please, Sam." He blushed profusely, as the attendant stared at him. _This guy must think I am a pervert._ He thought. _I hope he stops staring at me soon._ It seemed like forever before the man started pumping the gas. He set the pump to fill as he went to get the packages from inside.

The pump clicked as he was walking back to the car. He said, "That will be $5.50." Zac pulled out a $10.00 from his wallet, handing it to the Sam. With the change he was given back, $4.50, he received the packages. "Anything else I can get yeah," asked Sam.

"No, thanks. That's all we need," said Zac. Before the attendant could stare him down again Zac was out of there, heading toward the record shop. When he was safely two blocks away, he pulled over. They sat in silence for a moment, just staring ahead. Then Zac went to put his change away. He put the bills in his wallet, and the coins in his pocket. He handed Seaweed his pack, and put the other one in the bag he had with his swimsuit and towel.

"I can't believe we did it man. This is like a right of passage or something," said Seaweed.

"Yeah it is," said Zac. His heart was racing, he felt like he had just run a mile. It was hard to believe something so easy, in the real world, was so difficult here. Yet, it was an adrenaline rush.

They sat for a couple of minutes, not saying anything. Heartbeats regulating. Finally, Seaweed says, "Link. Earth to Link. I think we should get going. I told my mom I wouldn't be long. Besides, you have to pick up Tracy."

Coming out of his reverie, Zac said, "Yeah, right. Sorry." He restarted the car, pulling carefully away from the curb. He drove Seaweed back to the record shop, his package tuck securely in his sock.

"You and Trace, have a good time. See you Monday, man," said Seaweed.

"Thanks, man. See you Monday," Zac said before driving off toward the Turnblads. He turned on the radio to hear Elvis' "Love me Tender". As the song ended, he pulled up in front of the Hardy Har Hut.

He got out of the car, and got to the door, as Nikki was coming out. She looked so pretty. The only thing he could do was reach his left hand out, grab her neck and pull her to him. He kissed her passionately. Responding, she opened her mouth to feel his warm tongue do a quick tango with hers.

As they pulled apart, a quizzical look on her face, Nikki asked, "What was that for?"

"For being you. For looking gorgeous. For loving me. I could go on and on," said Zac laughing.

"You sure know how to make a girl blush. You look gorgeous yourself," Nikki said placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She handed him the picnic basket, and they walked to the car.

They were getting in when Edna called down, "Have fun. Remember to be back by dark."

"Thanks, ma. We will," Nikki called back.

Zac opened the door for Nikki, then went to the drivers side to get in. He was about to pull away from the curb, when he realized he hadn't gotten the drinks and ice. He said, "Nik, we have to stop at the store on our way out of town. I forgot to pick up the drinks and ice. It won't take long, I promise."

"It's okay. We have the entire day together. I really don't care where we spend it, as long as we are together," she lovingly replied.

Zac drove to the nearest gas station. He hurriedly bought what he needed. He then opened the trunk, opened the lid of the cooler, and dumped the ice in. He put in the cokes, and then got the picnic basket. He put all the food in, then closed the lid. He slid back into the driver's seat.

Finally, they were on there way toward a relaxing day. He grabbed Nikki's hand and gave a little squeeze. She smiled up at him. Both wondering just how this day would turn out.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. The pink fuzzy bunnies kidnapped my muse and held her for ransom. I couldn't get her back until I paid them. (In carrots of course!) LOL…Seriously, I had a bad case of writer's block. But I think I am past it. Let me know what you think. I hope you all like it. The next chapter, I am debating about. I know what my plan is, but it may not turn out as I plan. Thanks for being patient. Hugs, Bunnies**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A_/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so glad that you all liked it. I am so sorry for taking so much time in between. I didn't mean too, life just kept getting in the way. **

**I would like to take the time to acknowledge the following: H6g8pv, cbarkins, and Hippogriff Tamer, you guys ROCK. I am grateful to all that review my work, you all keep me going. I still don't know when or how Nikki and Zac are going to get out of this. I'll figure it out soon. Thanks again everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and the characters you don't recognize.**

**Now onto the story!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

The day was beginning to get hotter, as Zac and Nikki drove up the coast. It was just the right temperature for a dip in the cool Atlantic. They didn't talk much, at first, because they were enjoying the sweet silence of being alone. It was comfortable for them. They simply held hands, even with their palms sweating profusely.

Nikki decided to break the ice. Although she was happy just sitting next to him quietly, she wanted to hear his beautiful voice just the same. She looked over at him and smiled. She said, "I am so glad we are doing this. I missed you so much. I intend to enjoy every minute of this beautiful day with you. This is a day to make some memories of the two of us, just being us."

Zac smiled as she spoke. He understood her sentimental feelings, as he felt the same way. It may sound corny, but it was sweet none the less. He said to her, "Nikki, that sounds like a perfect plan, for a perfect day. It reminds me of exactly why I fell in love with you in the first place." He gave her hand a squeeze and brought it up to his lips, placing a sweet kiss on the back of it.

They drove for a while longer. Then came to the perfect spot for their day alone. Zac was surprised that he even found it. He just happened to look over at Nikki at the right time. Sitting on the right hand side of the road was a small sign that read public access. If you didn't know it was there you would barely have a chance to find the spot.

Zac felt so lucky to have found this entrance. As if it was meant for just he and Nikki. The path down to the beach was surrounded by woods. As they drove down it, things became dark quickly. Turning on the headlights Zac found the path to become more rough, but still easy enough to maneuver.

Just when Nikki was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea, they noticed things start to lighten up. After a slight decline they were at a parking area. Only two spaces available, and both empty. They parked and got out of the car.

They unloaded the car, and divided things up equally, to get down to the beach. A set of stone steps led the way down to a beautiful cove. It was very peaceful there, with only the sound of the birds from the forest and the waves crashing on the beach. It was perfect for their day alone.

When they got down to the beach they both looked around. Carved into the hillside of the cove was a lovely covered patio area. On either side was an old fashioned changing area. As they explored them, they found that the changing areas came complete with toilet and shower facilities.

As Nikki looked around she thought, This is so strange. Like it was set up for just us. On the other side Zac was having similar thoughts. Whoa, this is so weird. I mean, it's perfect, but just weird. When they both came out they were looking a little confused, but happy none the less.

Zac grabbed Nikki's hand, and they went back to their things on the beach. Zac said, "Well, what would you like to do first beautiful?" Nikki blushed at the compliment. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world at this moment. Zac smiled to himself, thinking, She still doesn't get just how beautiful she is.

Nikki wasn't sure at first. She thought for a couple of minutes, then said, "How about we spread out the picnic blanket, then go change? We could put the cooler and the picnic basket on the patio, then go swimming for a bit. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me Nik. It's so hot out. I can't wait to get into that cool water. It will feel so good," he said. His mind drifted quickly to Nikki in her swimsuit, with the cool Ocean water kissing her body. This made him even more hot. Zac stop thinking about that, you will get yourself even more horny than you already are, he thought.

As they laid the blanket out, Nikki started thinking about the cool water. In her mind she thought, I can't wait to get in. The cool water caressing Zac's beautiful muscles. Wait, stop that Nikki. You will just make yourself even more hot and bothered than you already are.

Once they got everything put where they wanted it, they went to change. Getting his things out of his bag, Zac found the box of rubbers he had bought earlier. He quickly stuffed it in the back pocket of his jeans. He didn't want Nikki to find them and think he was planning anything. If they were going to make love he wanted it to be the right time and place, not make her feel like she had too. He quickly undressed. He put on the suit he found in his room. It was old fashioned, but fit him just fine. He would have definitely preferred one of his baggy suits from his time, but he had to deal with what he had.

Once she had changed into her suit, Nikki looked her self over. She would have much preferred a one piece suit, but this was what was in Tracy's room. In this time heavier girls wore the tie around the neck top with matching skirt-panty bottoms. She hoped she didn't look too foolish. What she didn't realize was that it hugged every curve of her body just right.

She walked out a bit nervous. Her nerves weren't lessened by the look on Zac's face. Nikki couldn't tell if he thought she looked okay or not. He just stood there frozen, not saying anything.

Before she knew what was going on, he walked up to her. He gently grabbed her face tilting it upward, placing a kiss on her lips. She was in shock at first, but then got into it. As their tongues met, a passionate electricity went between them. They broke apart needing air. Zac said, in raspy voice, "God, you look gorgeous. I love you." He placed his forehead on hers.

"I love you, too. And I think you look rather gorgeous yourself," she said.

Walking hand in hand, they made their way down the beach to the Ocean. They reached the edge and together walked in. The water turned out to be just the right temperature. Going out just far enough, they both dove in. Coming up seconds later, feeling cooler already.

They laughed and splashed. Swam above and under the water. They kissed and played. Even body surfing a bit. They were having the time of their lives. After they had rode their last wave, Zac grabbed Nikki around the waist. He put his hand to her face, caressing it with his thumb. Licking their lips, they leaned in for a kiss. It intensified as the passion they each felt came flooding to the surface. After a few moments of romantic tongue dueling, they broke apart for air.

Nikki shivered slightly. She wasn't cold exactly, but more overcome with happiness. Zac noticed the shiver and said, "Hey babe, maybe we should get out and dry off. Then we could enjoy some food."

"Sounds good. I am turning into an absolute prune. How about you," Nikki asked in reply.

Zac looked down at his hands. They were extremely puckered. They were having to much fun to notice. It was obvious that they had been in a long time. They got out of the water, holding hands. They walked up the beach to the blanket and their towels. They dried off some, then sat on the blanket for a few minutes, allowing the sun to help them dry.

His stomach growling, Zac said, "I am starving. Let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah, me too. After being in the water for so long, I built up quite the appetite," Nikki told him.

They got up and picked up the blanket. Shaking it out, so they could use it for the picnic. Putting it over one arm, Zac placed his other arm around Nikki's shoulders. She in turn, put her arm around his waist. They walked up to the patio like this.

Getting to the patio, they laid out the blanket together. Then Nikki grabbed the picnic basket with the utensils. Zac brought the cooler over to the blanket. She put out the plates and plastic ware. He got out the food and drinks. Once set up, they dug in, enjoying the food Nikki had prepared.

"This is really good Nikki," said Zac. "Everything tastes just amazing."

Nikki in reply, playfully said, "My momma always said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"You have a very smart, momma," he said with a laugh.

They continued to eat until the food was nearly gone. Putting what was left in the cooler. Together they cleaned up there mess, then went back to the blanket. Zac sat down, having Nikki sit in between his legs, placing his arms around her. She leaned slightly back into him, her arms folded over his. For a while they stared out into the glistening water, with a gentle breeze playing around them. Pleased with the beauty around them.

Moving her soft hair to the side, Zac placed soft kisses on her neck. As his lips kissed, he left a soft, wet mark with his tongue. This caused Nikki's pleasure center to go into over drive, as she moaned softly. She moved too the side, so she could capture his lips in a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

Zac laid back so Nikki's top half was on his. Their lips never parting. They parted for air, and she placed soft kisses on his neck. He groaned with pleasure. He wanted her so badly, but something told him now was not the time. Lips and tongues meeting in a passionate duel, he decided to test her readiness. He slowly moved his hand to her voluptuous breasts, running his hand down the side of the left. She flinched at his touch.

He broke the kiss and said, "I think we should stop now. I know if we don't soon, it will get out of hand." Although he was frustrated, he didn't let it show. He loved her too much to hurt her that way.

As much as she wanted to be ready, she just wasn't. It just didn't feel right at this minute. Nikki said, "Why don't we get changed? I saw a couple of foot paths leading into the woods. Why don't we take a walk and explore?"

"That sounds like fun. It's still early," Zac agreed. "Besides, I'm not ready for our day alone to end just yet." He got up and helped her. He put his arms around her, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She responded, kissing him back. They broke apart, heading into the changing rooms.

Zac threw on his jeans and t-shirt. Totally forgetting what was in his back pocket. He put on his socks and shoes. Then he went out to see if Nikki was ready. She had changed and was on her way out at the same time.

They made their way back up the stone steps. They walked to the entrance of the nearest path and entered. Neither had looked back toward the ocean. Had they done so, they would have seen the ominous black cloud heading to shore. It was so big, that when it hit shore, it would go down the entire coast, from Pennsylvania to Georgia.

They didn't intend to go to far into the woods. Even though they were on a path, it was still dark in there. They realized that they had gone to far when nightfall descended upon them. That's when they heard the first loud clap of thunder. Before either of them could think of what to do, the rain began to fall in heavy sheets. When the lightening struck, Zac spotted what appeared to be a stone house, a little way off the path to the right.

He pulled Nikki to him. He spoke directly into her ear, so she could hear him over the rain, saying, "I saw a house, this way." He pointed to the right. She nodded, letting him know she understood.

With the next bolt of lightening Zac saw a narrow foot path, leading toward the house. He tugged Nikki's arm, to let her know it was time to move. He led the way, holding her hand tightly. She could feel his muscular back, with her left breast. She was snuggled firmly to him, holding on for dear life.

It had only taken a few minutes to get from the clearing to the house, but they were completely soaked, once they got there. The house looked as if it had been abandoned many years before. Dust and spider webs were everywhere. Zac hoped that getting in wouldn't be to difficult, as they were shivering from the cold rain. He tried the door handle and found it to be unlocked. Almost as if someone had known they were coming.

Cautiously they walked into the stone house. In the entrance, just inside the door, Zac felt around for a light switch. He found, instead, an oil lamp and matches. He took the top off and adjusted the wick. Not sure if it would work or just explode, he held the lamp handing Nikki the matches. She struck the match and lit the lamp. Replacing the cover, he moved so they could look at the house in the light. It had very old furniture, that was simple, yet elegant. Everything outside had progressed, but time stood still in this little stone house.

Nikki shut the door, to keep the wind from blowing out the flame. As they ventured further inside, they found that the dust and cobwebs had not reached the inside of the house. They found a fireplace with wood that looked fresh. Two chairs, an end table in between, a couch and coffee table in the living room. The dining area and kitchen were connected, in the room just off to the left of the entry way. Through the living room there was a short hallway, with three doors. The first was a bathroom, right beside it was a bedroom, and the last across from both was a linen closet. They found sheets and towels on the top two shelves, on the bottom were quilts.

This place was just as strange as "Hairspray Land", they both thought. Although the day had been extremely hot, it was chilly in the little house. Zac said, "I think I should try to get a fire going." He was cold himself, but was more worried about Nikki who was trembling.

"That would be great," Nikki said. "I think we should probably get out of these wet clothes first." She started to blush as the words came out of her mouth. Putting her head down, so as not to meet his eyes.

"Hey, you're right. We can use some of the sheets to cover us while our clothes have time to dry," Zac told her. He came closer to her and put a finger under her chin, lifting it so she could look him in the eyes. "Nothing has to happen that you don't want to happen." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

They each grabbed a sheet and a towel. They found a light switch in the bathroom. Surprised it actually worked, when it was turned on. Neither realizing the little house had it's own generator in back, which had turned on by itself, without needing to be started. "Ladies first," Zac said, extending his arm out as a gesture. Nikki went in and shut the door.

While she was changing, he went to light the fire. The chimney was clean and the flue opened easily. He put some wood in and found fireplace matches to light it. He had found some paper to put around it, hoping it would help the wood catch more quickly. By the time Nikki came out with her sheet wrapped around her like a toga, the fire was blazing and warm.

"Wow that fire is so warm. Now you hurry and change before you catch your death in those wet clothes," she told him.

"I'll be right back. Just sit in front of the fire to keep warm until I get back," Zac said. He went into the bathroom to change. He took off his shoes and socks, then his shirt. He moved to his jeans, and felt something in the back pocket. He pulled it out and realized it was the rubbers. He was so glad that Nikki hadn't found them. He replaced them, then took off his underwear. He dried off with the towel, then folded the sheet in half and wrapped it around his waist. He tucked in what was remaining, then left the bathroom after hanging his clothes next to Nikki's over the tub.

When he got back she was sitting on the braided rug in front of the fireplace. She was staring into the fire, in a daze. Zac went over to her and sat down. Nikki flinched not realizing he had come back. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. A loud clap of thunder shook the glass of the little stone house. Both of their hearts started pounding, but Zac appeared to be calm, and Nikki shuddered next to him. He said, "It's going to be okay, Nik. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

She looked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. She said, "I'm sorry I don't mean to be scared. That was just too close for my liking." Putting her hand to his cheek, Nikki said, "I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hopefully, you won't have to be without me ever again," he said as he put his hand to her cheek. He caressed it softly with his thumb. Then he leaned down to kiss her. When their lips met, the fear and worry they both shared, came out. Each opening their mouths, they deepened the kiss. Passion now taking them both over. As their tongues moved in unison, Nikki laid back, bringing Zac down on top of her.

They kissed for a long while, before separating. Zac sat up, helping Nikki to do the same. He ran his hand through his hair. Trying not to show how much he wanted her, he said, "Wow that was intense." He felt awkward, not sure of what to say or do next.

Nikki said, "Yeah that was." She didn't know what to say or do next, either. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Staring into the fire, each contemplating the next move.

"Maybe we should go to bed. The storm isn't letting up, so I don't think we will be able to get back before morning," Zac finally said.

"Yeah, it looks like we have no choice," Nikki replied.

"I can sleep on the couch and you can take the bedroom," he said. He didn't want her to think that he was trying to get her in the bed and let things happen. Not until she's ready, he said in his mind.

Suddenly, this warm feeling came into Nikki's heart. With that warm feeling came the knowledge that she was ready to make love with him. She said, "I think you should come into the bedroom with me." I'm nervous, but I'm ready, she thought to herself.

Zac's head popped up in surprise. He stammered out, "A, are you sure?"

"I'm very sure," she said. She got up and took his hand, he grabbed the oil lamp, as she led the way. They stopped at the linen closet for sheets and a quilt. Then they proceeded into the bedroom. Strangely, there wasn't a light switch in this room either. For what ever reason, only certain areas in the house had electricity.

The bed was queen sized, with a beautiful matching wooden head and foot board. It appeared they were hand crafted, with small Irish love knots carved into them. Two very fluffy pillows were at the head of the bed. Night stands on either side. Zac sat the lamp down on one stand, Nikki sat the sheets and quilt on the other.

They sat the pillows on the wood floor at the end of the bed. Together they made up the bed. Leaving the top sheet and quilt folded down, they placed the pillows back at the head of the bed. Then they climbed in and pulled the covers up.

For a second they just laid there, staring at the ceiling. Neither sure of what was to happen next.

________________________________________________________________________

A**/N: I know you are all probably ready to kill me for leaving a cliffy, and thinking, she is pure evil! Let me explain, I thought it would be better to put the love scene in a chapter of it's own. I felt that it should stand alone free of anything other than the love making. I hope you will all forgive me, once I get the next chapter up. Thanks everyone. Please review, I so love it. Hugs, Bunnies**


End file.
